The Morning After
by chibi ryoma
Summary: Sequel to Around the World which continues where the anime left off: Tsukushi and Tsukasa return from their 5 month trip what awaits them back at home? Please R&R!
1. Back to Japan

This is the continuation of Around the World. If you haven't read it already please do so! Hmmm, it seems like Ryoko is going to be with Soujiro. He's leading by five votes. And I thought Rui was going to win. Now I don't know what to do with him. Should I include him into the story? But he won't be with Shizuka. I don't like her. Don't ask me why, I just don't. Besides I don't think she and Rui makes a good couple. ::Shrugs:: I'll see what happens along the way.  
  
SAT word of the chapter: Simper - (v) to smile foolishly  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Part II: The Morning After  
  
Chapter 1: Back to Japan  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tsukushi had taken the whole morning to pack. She came on the boat with nothing, now she was leaving with three suitcases. Two for clothes, they were all from Shigeru except for a gray jacket. When Tsukushi had packed, the in memories of how she had acquired it flooded her mind.  
  
They had been walking down the streets of Manhattan when she saw a beautiful gray jacket. It was sleek and professional. She had always wanted to have one. She gave it another glance then continued walking. She knew she wouldn't be able to afford it. But Tsukasa had pulled her into the department store, and told the saleswoman he wanted the gray jacket outside for her. The saleswoman looked her over and moved immediately. Tsukasa always had the ability to command people to do something. Maybe it was his no nonsense tone, so full of confidence and authority. But then again he's been ordering people since he could talk.  
  
She had tried on the jacket. It had fit perfectly. Then she looked at the sleeve where the price tag was, $155! That was 15,500 yen. She barely made that much in a month. Tsukasa was ready to buy it for her when she protested. Tsukasa relented after she said she wouldn't go anywhere with him if he kept buying things for her. So they left the store empty- handed. It wasn't until the next day when she went to pick her outfit did she notice there was a new gray jacket mixed into her winter section of clothes. She wanted to be angry at Tsukasa but she couldn't work up the steam. The jacket was so beautiful.  
  
The last suitcase contained souvenirs. The wind chimes took up most of the space. And Tsukasa, of course, didn't have to pack. When Tsukushi had asked him if he packed yet, he looked at her in puzzlement. Pack what? He had asked. Tsukushi simply shook her head and replied 'never mind.' She should've known better than to ask him that. He never had to lift a finger so it goes without saying that somebody had packed for him, or he simply left the clothes there. After all he had more at home.  
  
It was just before noon when they docked. Tsukushi hadn't expected anyone to pick them up. She didn't call any of her friends, which made her feel guilty for keeping them out of the loop. But when they step foot in Japan she was instantly attacked by Shigeru.  
  
"Welcome back!!! I've missed you so much." Shigeru exclaimed. Tsukushi was too dazed to answer her. She looked past Shigeru and saw Yuuki, Kazuya, Sakurako, Soujiro, Akira, and RUI?  
  
"How'd you guys know we'd be back today?"  
  
It was Shigeru who answered her. She looked at Tsukushi. "Of course I'd know! I planned the cruise."  
  
Right, Tsukushi thought. She had forgotten the cruise was originally meant for Tsukasa and Shigeru. She suddenly felt very foolish for asking. But she didn't dwell in it long, because Shigeru and Sakurako were both talking to her at the same time, asking her how the trip was and to tell them every single detail. To say the least, Tsukushi was overwhelmed.  
  
Soujiro and Akira had walked over to Tsukasa.  
  
"So how was it? Spending 5 months on a boat with the girl you love?" Akira asked.  
  
Tsukasa simpered. "Wonderful."  
  
Both Soujiro and Akira had a mischievous smile and they each swung an arm around Tsukasa's shoulder.  
  
Soujiro whispered, "You're not a virgin anymore right?"  
  
Tsukasa turned red and tried to cover his embarrassment by boasting. "Of course not! Nobody could resist my harm."  
  
Soujiro and Akira looked at each other, harm? they both thought. Soujiro was the first to understand what Tsukasa wanted to say. "You mean charm?" He bopped Tsukasa on the head. "If you're going to use foreign words, use it correctly!"  
  
Tsukasa shrugged. Not even his usual slip-ups could get him in a bad mood. Tsukushi was finally his. This time nobody would get between them.  
  
********  
  
Ryoko saw a group of people running to greet Tsukushi and Tsukasa. She decided not to intrude. It would be rather awkward. All these people are probably heirs and heiresses. She didn't belong. She wasn't Tsukushi who could break through social barriers and still be herself. Ryoko had a feeling that if she joined them she'd change.  
  
She looked at everyone in the group, the girls on one side and the boys on the other. Everyone was dressed in casual clothing but Ryoko knew that these clothes would cost a small fortune.  
  
Her attention was drawn to the man with black hair who had a shoulder over Tsukasa. She could see they were very close. And she envied that close bond. The man she was looking at had an easy carefree grin. She could tell he was probably one of those men who always drew attention wherever he goes. He was probably some pompous bastard who knew he was good looking and made use of it, just a player. So why was it that she couldn't tear her gaze away? She looked at him up and down, absorbing everything about him.  
  
She wasn't prepared when the man suddenly looked up and saw her. Their eyes met for a brief second when Ryoko suddenly turned her head and walked away. Her face was red, embarrassed to be caught staring.  
  
********  
  
Soujiro paused in teasing Tsukasa. He took his arm off Tsukasa's shoulder and looked up. He felt someone looking at him. Usually it was no big deal and he'd always ignored it since people have been looking at him since he was a kid. At first it was because he was the son of one of the richest families in Japan. Then when he reached junior high school, he attracted attention with his looks. He's learned to live with it. After all, what could one do about looks? It was a gift.  
  
This time he felt like someone was looking deep into him. He looked around to see who it was. He paused when he saw a girl in a dark blue dress. It was plain with no designs but the girl still stood out to him like a diamond. Her light blue eyes matched her dress. Her hair was swaying with the breeze. It was a beautiful shade of brown. There was a gold tinge in her hair that made Soujiro think she looked like an angel.  
  
When their eyes met, the girl instantly turned her head and began walking away. The seductive sway of her hips as she walked stirred Soujiro. He felt excited and repulsed. She barely did anything and he was already turned on. But Soujiro couldn't look away. His eyes followed her body until she disappeared from his view.  
  
He felt disappointed. If he were by himself, he would've approached her, but since this was Tsukasa's Welcome Home Party, it seemed inconsiderate to go after her. He turned and went back to his friends.  
  
********  
  
There was a welcome home party in a hotel that the F3 booked. They didn't invite anyone else so it was just a party between a close circle of friends. They ate and talked. For the most part Tsukushi and Tsukasa were talking about their vacation. And that's when Tsukushi remembered Ryoko.  
  
Tsukushi gasped, "I totally forgot about Ryoko."  
  
"Who's Ryoko?" Yuuki asked.  
  
"She's our age. I met her on the ship. She was right behind us when we got off the ship."  
  
Everyone exchanged glances, "We didn't see her," Shigeru said.  
  
"Wait, does she have waist length brown hair? Wearing a dark blue dress? Blue eyes?"  
  
Tsukushi nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I saw her. She was looking at us then she left." Soujiro left out the part where he made a brief eye contact with her. He was still unnerved about how she easily upset his balance. He took pride in being an easygoing person. Not much got to him, especially not girls, who comes and goes in his life.  
  
"I should call her," Tsukushi said, breaking Soujiro from his ponderings. Tsukushi excused herself to talk to Ryoko. She didn't want Ryoko to think that she forgot about her, even though it was true, Tsukushi thought guiltily.  
  
Tsukushi took out her cell phone and dialed Ryoko's number.  
  
"Hi, Tsukushi-chan!"  
  
"I'm sorry about this morning."  
  
"What's there to be sorry about? It's perfectly normal to be with your friends."  
  
"You should've come with us."  
  
Ryoko started to shake her head when she realized Tsukushi couldn't see her. "Iie. They're your friends. Besides I don't want you to feel that you have to keep me company."  
  
"Demo."  
  
"It's okay Tsukushi-chan. We're still friends right?"  
  
"Of course! And I want you to meet my other friends. They're all good people. Do you want to hang out with us during the summer?"  
  
"I'll think about it."  
  
Knowing that was the only thing Tsukushi was going to get out of Ryoko she didn't push. "Okay then. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." Tsukushi walked back to the party. Tsukasa was the first to approach her.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"Yeah, she didn't seem sad that I forgot about her. I want to invite her to our hangouts."  
  
Unbeknownst to them, Soujiro was listening in on their conversation about Ryoko. He didn't know why he was so interested in her. He could have any girl he wanted. Lately it was very rare for him to actively pursue a girl. They all flocked towards him. But he knew he shouldn't be interested in Tsukushi's friend. They didn't play around like him.  
  
He looked at Yuuki who was talking to Kazuya. She was a special girl but he wasn't ready for serious relationship much less one that leads to marriage. So he had broken it off with Yuuki before it became anymore serious. She was surprisingly strong about it. She didn't whine or do anything to force him to stay with her. He admired that. Strong women always captured his attention, as well as the sultry ones. But the sultry ones were usually looking for fun, and he quickly got tired of them.  
  
But his experience with Yuuki taught him to not approach Tsukushi's friends, who were all so innocent in the ways of the rich. They didn't play around, especially when it comes to relationships. He knew he wasn't ready to be tied down to one girl yet so why couldn't he stop thinking about Ryoko?  
  
Soujiro shook his head, in a vain attempt to disperse his thoughts. Maybe it's just been too long since he had a girl that he saw more of than just a romp in bed.  
  
********  
  
Tsukushi was talking to Sakurako and Shigeru about her trip, the final days when she remembered the windchimes that she bought for everyone. She ran to her suitcases by the wall and opened the red one, where all her souvenirs were.  
  
"I bought gifts for everyone in China. They're all wind chimes, but I hope you like it."  
  
All of them except Kazuya and Yuuki were surprised at receiving gifts. Yuuki and Kazuya always received souvenirs whenever Tsukushi went on vacation, no matter where it was. But Shigeru, Sakurako, and the F4 never bought souvenirs for each other. After all they were all rich. Most of them have been all over the world since they were 12. Where ever they wanted to go they went. It was as simple as that. So why buy things when that person could get it themselves?  
  
The wind chimes Tsukushi bought each had special meaning for each person. Although it wasn't personalized, she spent a long time choosing the right quote for each person.  
  
She was about to hand Yuuki the one she got her when... [BANG!!] The slamming of doors echoed through out the room. Everyone turned, and froze at the sight of the person by the door.  
  
"Doumyouji Kaede."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yay, I finally got chapter 1 out! I forgot to include a description of Ryoko when I first introduced her in chapter three. If you go back you'll see it there, but it's nothing new, the same description I have in this chapter in the voice of Soujiro.  
  
Sorry it's going slow as I'm still thinking about what to incorporate into this part. I have most of the events planned out but the details are eluding me. But maybe reviews would clear some of the obstacles in my head. ^_^ 


	2. Kaede's Proposal

Regarding who Ryoko will end up with. I decided to go with Soujiro because that's who I originally thought of and Soujiro came out ahead in the poles by five. I'm sorry I can't satisfy everyone. I mean if I change it to Rui then other people will be unhappy. And I truly don't think Akira is right for Ryoko. You might think it's my character so I could fit her with anyone but I don't think Akira would fall for her. Besides Yuuki and Soujiro was never permanent. Maybe it's because I read the manga too many times, and since they broke up there, I just can't see them together. Sorry Soujiro and Yuuki fans!  
  
SAT Word of the Chapter: Denigrate - (v.) to slur someone's reputation; attack one's character  
  
Plebian - (n.) a vulgar or coarse person  
  
Baleful - (adj.) harmful; with evil intentions  
  
Ignominious - (adj.) disgraceful and dishonorable  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Part II: The Morning After  
  
Chapter 2: Kaede's Proposal  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Everyone froze at the sight of the formidable woman in front of them even Kazuya and Yuuki who were unaware of who the woman was felt the sudden increase in tension.  
  
Tsukasa was the first to speak. "What are you doing here?!" Tsukasa said angrily. He couldn't forgive his mother for using every underhanded way she could think of to break him and Tsukushi apart.  
  
Kaede raised her hand, as if she was trying to put up a barrier so that Tsukasa's anger wouldn't reach her. "I'm leaving for New York in the morning, but before then I would like to speak to you and that plebian you insist on being with."  
  
Tsukasa wasn't going to take his mother denigrating Tsukushi. He opened his mouth to yell at his mother when he felt a hand on his arm, holding him back. He turned and saw Tsukushi shaking her head. Tsukasa let it slide this time.  
  
Kaede had turned around and walked out of the room, confident that they will follow her. Warily, Tsukasa and Tsukushi did follow. They held hands, as if sharing their strength. They weren't going to let anyone tear them apart.  
  
They were brought to a private conference room. Kaede sat behind the mohagany desk while Tsukasa and Tsukushi sat on plush red chairs in front of the desk. They waited for her to speak first.  
  
"I'm willing to let you two be together-"   
  
Tsukushi held her breath and thought can it be this easy? After trying to break them apart time and again, is she really going to let them be together?  
  
"If you agree to my conditions."  
  
"We don't have to agree to anything!" Tsukasa retorted. He was sure that they were baleful conditions.  
  
"You should be grateful I'm even offering conditions. Without the Doumyouji wealth and power backing you, you're nothing. How do you think you can have everything you want at the snap of your fingers? If you weren't the only son I have, I would have disowned you a long time ago."  
  
Tsukasa scoffed, "I don't consider that a blessing."  
  
Tsukushi knew this was going nowhere. Neither of them would be the one to back down first. "What are your conditions?"  
  
Tsukasa looked at her with a bewildered expression, shocked that Tsukushi would be willing to compromise with her.  
  
Tsukushi tried to explain herself, "We might as well listen to her. You don't even know what she wants, and besides we don't have to follow it just because we heard it."  
  
Tsukasa quieted down, unable to refute her logic.  
  
Inwardly, Kaede acknowledged that this woman would have a lot of power if she entered the Doumyouji family. Although Kaede knew she wasn't close with her son, she knew his every action and thought. Throughout his childhood, nobody has been able to stop him when he's angry, not even his closest friends, who were as strong as him. But this girl, one with no wealth or charm could. She had been keeping a close eye on them with her spies and realized that this girl was going to be the dangerous element that would destroy the hold she had on her kids. She tried every way possible to break them apart and she thought she finally succeeded when Tsukasa and Shigeru were on the boat. When she received the news that that girl had jumped on the boat with them, she was infuriated. But at the same time she realized she couldn't do anything. She knew that if she tried to separate them again her son would leave her. Even all the wealth and success the Doumyouji name promised couldn't keep him by her side. It was either let him be with her or lose him forever. And she understood that when she saw the engagement rings.  
  
During the five months they were away she had been thinking of what to do. She treated this as a business deal and as such she knew that she had to appease the other party as well as having an advantage.  
  
Kaede looked at Tsuksuhi. "If you insist on marrying my son and enter the Doumyouji family, there are a few things you will have to learn. For one, the Eisei training that every kid goes through, you will have to take for two hours after school ends. They will start at 5 pm. These will be private classes, in which you are the only student. I have already arranged everything, and class will start next week."  
  
Kaede handed Tsukushi the schedule.  
  
Monday: English Tuesday: Tea Ceremony & Flower Arrangement Wednesday: How to be a Perfect Hostess Thursday: Piano Friday: Tennis Saturday: Karate Sunday: Violin  
  
Tsukushi looked over the schedule, which didn't seem that bad to her. Some of the classes she wanted to take, like piano and violin. She always wanted to learn how to play some instruments but never had the chance because her family never had extra money to spare. The classes she knew she'd hate were her Tuesday and Wednesday classes. She shuddered. They were going to be hell.  
  
Tsukasa was looking over Tsukushi's schedule. It was like his Eisei schedule when he was a kid except he had more classes. Maybe his mother was finally accepting their relationship.  
  
Kaede turned her attention to Tsukasa. "While she's taking her classes you will learn about the company. The original plan was for you to learn when you graduate but I realized that might be too late. Your father intends to name you as heir when you turn 21, it's better for you to know more about the company before then."  
  
Tsukasa and Tsukushi looked at each other. The same thought going through their minds, these were conditions they could accept.  
  
"Both of you will have to graduate college with a bachelor's degree. In return I give you my word that I won't interfere in any way with your relationship in these six years. And when she graduates from college if you two still want to marry I'll give you my blessings."  
  
Tsukasa looked at Tsukushi. Tsukushi nodded, giving her consent. "We'll accept your conditions."  
  
Kaede got up from her seat. "I will be watching both of you. I don't want any ignominious acts affecting our name."  
  
Tsukushi and Tsukasa got up. They didn't say a word as they watched Kaede leave.  
  
Tsukushi sighed in relief. "It seems your mother finally realized she can't break us apart."  
  
Tsukasa smiled wide, "I knew she'd see it our way." He proceeded to go back to the party.  
  
Tsukushi rolled her eyes. She knew Tsukasa didn't think that way when he first saw his mom. Tsukushi was happy it all worked out. She knew Tsukasa wanted his mother's approval but would never bow down to her.  
  
Tsukushi looked at her engagement ring. It was starting to feel like it was going to last.  
  
********  
  
Kaede was in her limousine, papers for her morning meeting in her hand. She was staring at it, but realized she couldn't concentrate. Disgusted with herself, she put the papers back into her folder and closed her eyes.  
  
She realized that that chit had changed since she last saw her at the mansion. She couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was but there was an air of confidence that wasn't there before. Could it have been the five months on the cruise? Probably. That's why she didn't want them to be together. It was going to be harder to break them apart.  
  
Right now all she could hope for was that this was just a fling, an infatuation. That's why she stipulated that they couldn't marry until the girl graduated. She knew that if she said ten years Tsukasa would have been angry and she would have lost. But by disguising it and instead of saying six years, she said until the girl graduated, this made it more reasonable to them. She's been in the business world too long to not know how to adjust her wording.  
  
She knew that this wasn't foolproof. If they really loved each other and that girl wasn't a gold digger she expected, then it would be very probable that this girl would be her daughter-in-law. That's why she arranged the Eisei training. It was a very weak attempt to mold this girl to be like her daughter. You just can't turn scrap metal into gold. But, she suppose, it was better than not trying.  
  
Kaede sighed silently. She had hoped to arrange a prosperous marriage between her son and one of the daughters of her partners. Life never plays out the way you expect. Kaede scoffed, she knew the reality of this first hand.  
  
She remembered when she was Tsukasa's age. She was the same as him, foolhardy and naïve. She was sheltered and spoiled by her parents. She had fallen in love in college with a poor boy. She loved him, willing to do anything for him, even defy her parents and anyone else that stood in the way of them being together.  
  
But it turns out the boy didn't feel the same about her. Her parents had went to him and paid him off. It turns out their love was worth less than the half a million dollars and the medical tuition at Harvard he accepted. She hated her parents for offering the money and most of all she hated him. It was only after a week that he left her that she realized she was pregnant.  
  
She did the only thing she could do - she had an abortion. She didn't want a baby that had the blood of that scumbag. And she knew her parents would never let her have the baby. It would cause a scandal. She secretly went to an abortion clinic. She didn't regret having an abortion.  
  
A few years after that incident her parents arranged her to be married to the Doumyouji heir. She had accepted it without arguing. She knew that if she had listened to her parents from the beginning she wouldn't have been deceived and heartbroken. From then on she hardened herself. To her, all poor people were greedy bastards. They jump at the first chance at easy money.  
  
That had been the case when Tsubaki had fallen in love with a law student. She knew then and there she couldn't let Tsubaki do what she would later regret. She'd rather her daughter hate her than let her go through what she went through. And in the end she was right in her judgment. She paid the boy half a million and he accepted it eagerly, without a second thought to her daughter.  
  
Then she proceeded to arrange a marriage for her daughter. She wasn't a heartless mother. She didn't want her daughter to be in a loveless marriage. She had her pick of son-in-laws. After all, who wouldn't want to be connected with the Doumyouji name? She spent months talking to potential suitors. She didn't simply want a man who had wealth and prestige. He had to love her daughter. She had finally found him at party she attended with Tsubaki. She noticed he was looking at her daughter, but it wasn't the sort of sick way that signaled obsession. It was more like a longing. Afterwards she sought him out and within a month they were introduced and a year later they were getting ready to be married.  
  
She felt so proud of herself. Although her daughter never looked at her the same way again she knew that she did the right thing. If she had left her daughter alone to do whatever she wanted, she knew she'd feel even worse.  
  
She had been convinced that it was the same for Tsukasa. Everyone approaches the Doumyouji family for a chance in getting their wealth. But this time things didn't work out as she expected. She offered them large sums of money to only have it refused, and they had the nerve to look insulted!  
  
Kaede scoffed, they probably only rejected it because they saw the chance for more. (AN: Tsukushi's parents.) She didn't believe that they were as righteous as they seemed. Everybody could be bought at a price. It doesn't have to be money, but there was always something. But she realized there was nothing more she could do. She hoped that within these six years that chit will reveal her true self, and Tsukasa will realize that she had been right all these years.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
What do you think? I've always wondered if there was some reason Kaede kept trying to bribe Tsukushi with money, so this was my attempt at an explanation. Seems feasible right? Everyone wanted some Kaede bashing, sorry I couldn't oblige.  
  
Did everyone read the ending of the HYD manga? I can't believe it really ended, after so many years! There were rumors that there might by more and that Kamio-sensei is just taking a break. I hope so! 


	3. The Announcement

SAT Word of the Chapter: pallid - (adj.) pale  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Part II: The Morning After  
  
Chapter 3: The Announcement  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tsukushi and Tsukasa walked back to the party. Their friends immediately attacked them, all were eager to know what had happened.  
  
"What did she do?"  
  
"Did she offer Tsukushi money again?"  
  
"Don't worry, we'll support you two all the way!"  
  
Tsukushi was overwhelmed with all the comments flying at her. Tsukasa took control over the situation. "She accepted our relationship."  
  
Everyone stopped in his or her tracks. This was totally unexpected. It was impossible that Tsukasa's mother would allow a girl with no wealth or prestigious background to be married to her son.  
  
Tsukushi nodded, seeing as how her friends had an incredulous look on their faces. "She gave us some conditions and if we follow it, Tsukasa would inherit the company and when I graduate we could marry, with her blessings."  
  
"Wow, this is too good to be true!" Shigeru cried. She hugged Tsukushi fiercely. "I'm so happy for you."  
  
"Thank you." Tsukushi put her arms around Shigeru. She knew Shigeru also liked Tsukasa but her feelings weren't returned. Tsukushi marveled at the strength and good nature of Shigeru. Instead of being jealous Shigeru devoted herself into making the person she loved happy. Shigeru could have easily married Tsukasa, but she knew she would have only been deceiving herself and making both her and Tsukasa unhappy. Tsukushi wondered if she was in the same position as Shigeru would she be able to do the same thing? She looked at Tsukasa. She honestly didn't know. He's become so important to her, she didn't know what she'd do if he wakes up one day and decides that she's not worthy of him.  
  
Lately she had been thinking about their relationship a lot. What was it that he liked about her? She was just an ordinary girl, getting by in life. She didn't have looks or prestige. She sure wasn't the tall sexy women that always flirt with the guys. She was just. herself.  
  
"Tsukushi? Earth to Tsukushi!"  
  
Tsukushi snapped out of her thoughts. Yuuki was the calling at her. "Gomen."  
  
"What were you thinking?" Before Tsukushi had a chance to respond, Sakurako answered for her.  
  
"Of course she's thinking about Tsukasa. Did you see the ring on her finger? She's probably so happy that she's stunned."  
  
"That's right! I just noticed the ring on your finger when that witch came in," said Shigeru.  
  
"But it's bit plain don't you think? It's only a gold band." said Sakurako.  
  
Yuuki smiled, "You probably asked for it didn't you?"  
  
Shigeru agreed, "Knowing Tsukasa, he probably wanted to give the biggest diamond ring possible."  
  
"If it was me, I would have asked for it," said Sakurako. She raised her left hand, "Nothing but the best on my finger."  
  
Tsukushi shook her head, "I don't need that. I just wanted something simple and beautiful."  
  
"But knowing Tsukasa he probably wouldn't have left it at that. You know he likes to spend money," said Shigeru.  
  
"Take off the ring, maybe there's an inscription of some kind," said Sakurako.  
  
Tsukushi took off the ring, feeling oddly bereft when it was no longer on her finger. Tsukushi smiled, it was already a part of her.  
  
She handed the ring to Shigeru. Shigeru and Sakurako were inspecting it. "I knew it!" Shigeru exclaimed, "There is something there."  
  
"Really? Let me see." Tsukushi hadn't expected anything to be there.  
  
Shigeru pointed at it, "Look, it's the infinity symbol with the initials of both of your first names inside."  
  
"That's so romantic," Yuuki sighed.  
  
Tsukushi was still stunned at the inscription. When had Tsuaksa become so romantic? There were tears coming out of her eyes.  
  
The girls weren't alarmed at the sight of Tsukushi's tears. They offered their shoulder, and hugged Tsukushi.  
  
The boys on the other hand were alarmed, especially Tsukasa who started stalking over. "What did you do to her?" Tsukasa was angry that someone made his girl cry.  
  
Shigeru didn't say anything and handed Tsukushi over to him. Tsukasa immediately embraced and cradled Tsukushi. "What's wrong?"  
  
Tsukushi shook her head. She released herself from his arms and showed him her engagement ring, the description. Tsukasa blushed red, embarrassed at being confronted with the romantic act with everyone in the room.  
  
Tsukasa tried to explain his actions, "I know you wanted a plain gold band, but I couldn't resist adding something to it. A little inscription isn't anything much, and it's on the inside." Tsukasa stopped and started getting mad. He didn't want to explain his actions, so why was he doing it.  
  
Before he could get any angrier Tsukushi tiptoed, placed her arms on his shoulders and kissed him. "I love it. Thank you."  
  
Tsukasa was dazed at the sudden display of affection. Tsukushi had never kissed him in front of everyone. Tsukasa hugged her while everyone congratulated them on their engagement.  
  
********  
  
The party ended at around 10. They were going to party the whole night but Tsukushi wanted to get back to her parents and tell them she's home. Everyone disbanded. Tsukasa had his chauffer drive them to Tsukushi's home.  
  
Tsukushi took out her keys, inhaled and opened the door. "Tadaima!"  
  
As Tsukushi was taking off her shoes her parents attacked her. "Tsukushi we missed you!" her mom cried.  
  
"You didn't even give us a call! We were very happy for you," said her dad.  
  
Tsukushi was exasperated. They were only happy because they found out she went on a trip with Tsukasa. It gave them hope that Tsukasa will be their son-in-law.  
  
Then her parents noticed Tsukasa was behind her. "Doumyouji-sama! Forgive our rudeness, we didn't know you were here."  
  
"Iie, it's okay." Tsukasa said, as he was taking off his shoes.  
  
Tsukushi's mom ushered them in. The place was small with only a living room, one bedroom, a small kitchen and bathroom. All together it was the size of Tsukasa's closet.  
  
Susumu came out of the bedroom when he heard all the noise. "Onee- chan! Welcome back!"  
  
Tsukushi smiled, she knew her brother meant it not because she was with Tsukasa. They sat down. Before Tsukushi said anything her mother squealed. She whispered to her husband, "Oto-san - that's an engagement ring on our daughter's finger."  
  
Tsukushi and Tsukasa heard every word seeing as how they were right across her parents. Tsukushi was about to explain to her parents when Tsukasa started talking.  
  
"I'd like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."  
  
Her parents jumped up and down with joy. "Of course we'll give you our daughter. I'm so happy you're willing to have her."  
  
The way her parents said it made Tsukushi feel like she was being sold. She was exasperated. She knew this was how her parents were going to react, which is why she tried to delay going home as long as possible.  
  
Tsukasa was extremely happy. He had no doubt that Tsukushi's family would welcome him. After all who wouldn't want a Doumyouji for a son-in- law. But even with his certainty, hearing the confirmation made him feel elated.  
  
Susumu narrowed his eyes. "Are you really going to marry my sister? You're not playing with her?"  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't do something I don't mean."  
  
Tsukushi smiled. Her brother was looking out for her even though she was the eldest. This was what her parents should have done. "But we're not getting married until I graduate from college."  
  
Tsukushi's parents paused in their celebration. "Why so far away?" her mom asked.  
  
"It was one of the conditions made by Tsukasa's mother. And besides I don't think I should marry so early anyways. I should concentrate on my studies."  
  
Her parents frowned. Tsukushi knew what they were thinking. The longer this engagement is the higher the chances that she and Tsukasa won't marry, meaning that they can't rely on the Doumyouji money. After all an engagement doesn't guarantee marriage.  
  
"That's good! You should continue studying with Doumyouji-sama," her dad said.  
  
Tsukushi sighed. She knew her dad wouldn't think about the possibility of no marriage. He would worry about it when it happens. Tsukushi turned to look at her mom who was looking back at her. Tsukushi silently pleaded for her mom to control dad. She knew that her dad would gamble and not worry about money because they were now connected to the richest family in Japan. She didn't want to rely on Tsukasa every single time to bail her family out of trouble. It was embarrassing and made her feel like a leech even if she wasn't herself.  
  
Her mom nodded and Tsukushi sighed. It wouldn't be much but it was better than nothing.  
  
Tsukushi and Tsukasa told her parents much about the trip, the places they've been to and the wonderful things Tsukushi had seen.  
  
Tsukasa left around midnight, leaving Tsukushi alone to face her parents' incessant questions.  
  
Her mom raised Tsukushi's left hand, to look closer at the ring. "How come it isn't a diamond or any other precious gems. People won't believe you're engaged to the Doumyouji heir with this ring."  
  
Tsukushi was mad at her mom. She was sick of her parents always being so concerned with money. "I asked him for this ring. I didn't want him to get me anything too expensive if this doesn't last." It wasn't exactly the real reason, but she didn't want to tell her parents that she wanted something simple.  
  
"That's why you ask for an expensive ring. If the relationship doesn't last, at least you can sell the ring and get something out of the relationship."  
  
"Mom! Would you stop thinking like that! If this relationship doesn't work, I'm returning everything I got from him."  
  
Her mom sighed, "How are you ever going to get anywhere if you think so selflessly?"  
  
"I don't want something I didn't earn to get. I'm not a beggar or a lecher. And Oto-san please don't gamble. I don't want to ask Tsukasa for money! If I keep asking him, he might think we come with too many expenses and ditch me." Tsukushi knew this wasn't true, but she didn't know what else to say to make him stop. Only threats of not being connected to the Doumyouji name could affect her parents to the point of being pallid. But she didn't know why. They were never connected to the Doumyouji family. It's like counting your chickens before they hatched.  
  
All of a sudden Tsukushi felt so tired. She went to take a bath. Sometimes her parents just drained her.  
  
When she came out of the bath, her parents were already in their room. Tsukushi prepared the living room so that she and Susumu could sleep.  
  
"Ne Onee-chan, do you really love Tsukasa? You're not with him because of our parents right?"  
  
"Of course not! Do I seem like the kind of girl that would be with someone because of obligations?"  
  
"But before the trip you weren't even dating him, and now you come back engaged to him!"  
  
"A lot of things happened on the cruise. I was already in love with him before the trip. It's just that they were too many circumstances that prevented us from being together. During the trip I realized none of that matters as long we loved each other and wanted to be together."  
  
"I suppose as long as you know what you're doing." Susumu was silent for a few minutes, "You know I really wouldn't mind Doumyouji as my brother."  
  
"You and everyone else seem to like him."  
  
"No, it's not for his money. There's just something about him that makes him easy to hang out with even though I haven't been with him much."  
  
Tsukushi smiled, "You know you're probably the only person who would say that he's easy to hang out with."  
  
Susumu thought, probably. But maybe it's because when I see him he's always with you. He didn't voice any of his thoughts but he knew that Doumyouji probably really loved his sister. In that case, he wouldn't worry Doumyouji will protect her.  
  
"Good night onee-chan."  
  
"Good night."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hope you all liked this chapter. If I have the time I'll try to update at least one more time before the end of the year. 


	4. Back to School

I'm done with SAT tests, so there's no need for hard words anymore. (  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Part II: The Morning After  
  
Chapter 4: Back to School  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Nee-chan! You're going to be late!"  
  
Tsukushi shot up from her makeshift bed in the living room; she turned around to look at the time, 7:45. She only had 15 minutes to dress and go to school. She quickly grabbed her uniform and ran to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. She came out five minutes later.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" She demanded of her family members. They looked back at her, unphased by her reaction.  
  
"We did, since seven, but you didn't even hear us," her mom said.  
  
"Yeah, I even pushed you a few times. If you weren't breathing I would've thought you were dead," said her brother.  
  
"It's rare for you to oversleep Tsukushi. You always wake up the earliest of all of us."  
  
Tsukushi stood, stunned at the truthfulness of her family's words. It's because in the last five months she didn't have to wake up early. She was already missing the care free days.  
  
At the corner of her eye she saw the time, "Ahh! I only have five minutes to get to school." She grabbed her lunch and ran off.  
  
As she ran she berated herself for wishing she was still on the boat cruise. Those five months were like being in a fairytale world, and now she was back in reality. And here she couldn't rely on Tsukasa, no matter how much she wanted to. If she did she knew she'd become weak and independent and that wasn't who she is.  
  
Tsukushi dashed through the gates, changed shoes, and ran to her class with less than a second to spare as the bell started ringing.  
  
But luckily the teacher wasn't there yet. Tsukushi exhaled a sigh of relief.  
  
"Well well well, look who's back."  
  
Tsukushi looked up to see who was talking to her, Asai and her two b*tch friends. She mentally rolled her eyes. Why did the first people she see have to be them?  
  
They all saw Tsukushi jump on the boat but no one thought anything of it, since they thought Doumyouji had already dumped her. "Did you get dumped in some foreign place and didn't know how to get back?"  
  
It was then that one of the girls noticed the gold band on Tsukushi's engagement finger. She nudged her friends, eyeing the ring.  
  
"Oh-ho! So you got engaged huh?" Asai grabbed Tsukushi's left hand and fingered the ring before Tsukushi had the chance to pull her hand away. "That ring is simply a gold band, and it's not even 14 karats. It couldn't be from Doumyouji-sama. So what boy proposed to you? He must be very poor; he couldn't even afford to give you a diamond ring!"  
  
Tsukushi ignored them. She learned that the best way to deal with them was not to answer them. By responding she was only giving them more fuel.  
  
Tsukushi was finally saved when the teacher walked in. Class started, but Tsukushi barely paid attention. She stared outside the window wondering what Tsukasa was doing right now. Was he even in school? She ran to class so quickly she didn't even get a catch of the gossip. If he were in school surely everyone would've been commenting on it.  
  
After a couple of grueling hours, it was finally lunchtime. She took out her bento and walked around the courtyard, trying to find Tsukasa or even Soujiro or Akira.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Tsukushi heard the female screams and ran toward that vicinity. It had to be one of the F4.  
  
And sure enough she saw Soujiro and Akira in the middle of the female crowd, but she didn't see Tsukasa with them. She turned to leave.  
  
"Makino!" Tsukushi stopped at the sound of her name. She turned back around and watched while Soujiro and Akira tried to leave their female fans.  
  
Soujiro and Akira approached her. The females they looked at Tsukushi, their thoughts filled with spite. Who was she to deserve the attention of both guys?  
  
Tsukushi felt the angry stares and shivered, not from fright but from the intensity of their emotions.  
  
"Tsukushi?" Tsukushi looked up to see Akira looking at her worriedly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Akria! Do you even have to ask? She's probably missing Tsukasa!"  
  
Tsukushi blushed bright red. "Of course not! Who would miss that idiot?"  
  
"Who's an idiot?"  
  
Tsukushi turned around at the sound of the voice she'd recognize anywhere.  
  
"Tsukasa!" Akira said, "You're late, it's already after lunch."  
  
"I overslept," he replied.  
  
"We'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Soujiro and Akira walked away, leaving Tsukushi and Tsukasa blushing.  
  
"Let's go somewhere else," Tsukasa said. Tsukushi nodded in response.  
  
They walked up to the roof; neither of them said a word. Tsukushi felt the tense atmosphere, but she didn't know what to do. Her heart was pounding rapidly. How was she supposed to act? They were back home and things were different now.  
  
Tsukasa placed his arm over her shoulder, causing her to blush even more. It was different when this intimate gesture was done on the trip, but she couldn't understand why. She looked around and saw other couples holding hand and wrapped around each other. She relaxed a bit. Maybe it was just all in her head, and she was being self conscious, but then again she was never comfortable in Eitoku.  
  
They walked up to the roof - neither of them said anything. Tsukushi's mind raced for something to say, something to do. She thrust the bento out to Tsukasa, "Did you eat?"  
  
Tsukasa stared at the box and blinked, looking at the bento like it was an unknown object. "No, I woke up and I came here."  
  
Tsukushi opened up the bento, "My mom made it, so I can't guarantee the taste."  
  
"A bento?" Tsukasa stared at the lunchbox like it was an alien object.  
  
"You've never had one before? I'm sure a lot of girls gave you them."  
  
Tsukasa shrugged, "I remember a girl did give me one before. I took it, opened it and dumped it on her head. After all you never know if there's poison or something else in there. Since then nobody else gave me a bento."  
  
Tsukushi fell down in exasperation. Of course nobody else would give you a bento. Who wants to be treated like that? she thought.  
  
Tsukasa took a squid from the box and ate it.  
  
"So how come you're not afraid of eating this one? I could've put poison in here too."  
  
"You could." He took another squid and popped it in Tsukushi's open mouth. "Now we'll both die and spend the afterlife together." Tsukasa grinned widely.  
  
"Who would want to spend the afterlife with you?" but she was very happy inside. Things could be normal, she thought. They were still eating when they were interrupted.  
  
The roof door opened, revealing a couple, laughing and smiling. "Don't worry, there's never anyone here," said the guy, facing the girl.  
  
Tsukushi froze in the middle of putting a shrimp in her mouth. Tsukasa got up, mad that someone interrupted him. He yelled at the couple, "Get out!"  
  
The couple froze at seeing Doumyouji. "I-I'M SORRY!!" They bowed low and quickly ran out. They were both hoping that Doumyouji didn't know who they were, so that he couldn't give them a red card.  
  
"Next time I should lock the door," Tsukasa said.  
  
"You have the keys?"  
  
"Of course. I have the keys to all the rooms in the school."  
  
Tsukushi looked all over him, but didn't see anything protruding in the pockets.  
  
Tsukasa knew what Tsukushi was looking for and said, "of course they're not on me. I just call my chauffer and he can give it to me."  
  
Tsukushi shook her head. Rich people, she thought. She could never contemplate all the privileges they have.  
  
Tsukasa got up. "Let's go to the café, I'm still hungry."  
  
For the first time since she stepped foot on Japan she felt happy, and unburdened by depressing thoughts. She looked at Tsukasa and silently thanked him.  
  
They walked to the table on the side. It wasn't until Tsukushi sat down that she noticed how deathly quiet the café was. She leaned over the table to whisper to Tsukasa, "Why is everyone staring at us?"  
  
Tsukasa shrugged, "Who knows? Just ignore them." And Tsukasa did just that. He picked up the menu to see what he wanted to eat.  
  
Tsukushi tried to do the same thing and picked up her menu, but she couldn't concentrate. The silence was annoying her. Few seconds later she was fed up. She stood up and slammed down the menu. The sound echoed through the café. "Stop staring at us!"  
  
They blinked and stared at her. Tsukasa slowly put down his menu. And suddenly everyone resumed talking.  
  
Tsukushi sat back down, and picked up her menu.  
  
"Who is that girl?"  
  
"Don't you know? She was the poor girl that jumped onto the boat."  
  
"Ehhh?! That's her? Why is she with Doumyouji-sama? No! Don't tell me Doumyouji-sama fell for her."  
  
"That seems to be the case, but I don't understand what he sees in her. She has no decorum or talent. She's not even pretty! Just a weed."  
  
"You're right about that. She's probably just a gold-digger. Doumyouji-sama should see that. That's what all poor people are."  
  
Tsukasa was fed up with all the talk. It wasn't just them. Everyone in the café was saying cruel things about Tsukushi. Tsukasa stood up suddenly and walked towards the women talking. He raised his hand, about to slap both women.  
  
"Tsukasa!" He stopped an inch away from the woman's face. He turned to look back at Tsukushi.  
  
Tsukushi shook her head. She didn't want him to get violent over these little things. She knew that people were going to talk about them. Let them talk - she could handle it.  
  
Tsukasa turned back to the women. "Get out of here! And ff you say another bad thing about her I'm going to give you both red cards." They ran out as fast as they could.  
  
The café was silent once again after that outburst by Tsukasa. He turned to face everyone else in the café. "That goes for all of you too. If any of you say anything bad about Makino Tsukushi you'll find a red card in your locker." Everyone ran out, afraid Doumyouji would remember their faces.  
  
Tsukasa sat back down. "So annoying! I can't even eat a meal in peace."  
  
"You didn't have to get so mad. Besides you said the same things to me before, and you still say some of those things." Like calling me poor, she thought.  
  
"That's different. Only I can say bad things about you."  
  
A sweat drop appeared on Tsukushi's forehead. What kind of logic is that? But she smiled.  
  
They finished eating a few minutes before Tsukushi's next class.  
  
"Tsukushi, we have classes today."  
  
Tsukushi nodded in response. She didn't need him to elaborate what classes. It was the eisai classes his mother told her she had to take if she wanted to be a part of the Doumyouji family.  
  
"You don't have to take them. I don't want you to become someone else."  
  
Tsukushi shook her head. "I made a promise, and I'm going to keep it." She lifted her left hand. "And furthermore, I'm not going to change who I am just because I'm learning new things. Besides, you're also taking classes, learning about the company right?" Tsukasa nodded. Tsukushi smiled mischievously, "Can a spoiled brat like you handle it? You don't even know proper Japanese."  
  
"Hey! I'll let you know that I know a lot more about the company than people think I do."  
  
"Oh really?" Tsukushi was very doubtful.  
  
"I did some research on the company when I was in the mood in junior high."  
  
Tsukushi looked at him, stunned that he would do such a thing. He always appeared to be the pampered boy, spending money on trivial things. She didn't think he cared about the empire he'd soon take over.  
  
"I knew I had to learn about it someday. I had planned on being wealthy my whole life, but when I entered high school I didn't care anymore." He didn't add it, but he still remembered how he was a little more than a year ago. Everyday was a pain to wake up. The only time he felt alive was when he played with the people he thought of as "beneath" him.  
  
Tsukushi placed a hand on his cheek. Tsukasa looked up in shock. "Our lives changed when we met each other." Tsukushi said. She saw the far away look that Tsukasa had. It seemed like he was remembering something from the past. "The me who wore braided pigtails and was bullied into doing cleaning everyday. she's gone now."  
  
He looked down at the joined hands. "You changed me too."  
  
Tsukushi smiled wide, "That's because I beat your rotten personality into shape."  
  
A vein popped in Tsukasa's head. "I knew you were going to say that, damn you." Tsukushi laughed.  
  
*******  
  
"No! No! No! How many times do I have to tell you that you have to hold your head high?! And body straight! Do it again!"  
  
Damn that old hag has a set of powerful lungs. Tsukushi's ears were still ringing, especially since the woman was practically screaming in her ear. Today was Wednesday: How to be a perfect hostess. It seems like walking gracefully was part of being a hostess.  
  
The woman teaching her looked to be in her late 50s. Her name was Miyani Aki. She was tall, wearing a Japanese kimono. Tsukushi supposed Miyani-san could be considered beautiful for her age, when she wasn't yelling.  
  
Tsukushi squared her shoulders and walked down the hall again. Head high check, body straight check. Walk slowly and confidently. Tsukushi took her time across the floor. She made it across without being yelled at. She stopped when she reached the wall and looked back at Miyani-san.  
  
Miyani nodded, "Now that's more like it, but you still have a long way to go. The first step is to master walking barefoot, then it's in heels." Miyani pointed at the shoes beside her. They were all heels with different height, ranging from almost flat to four-inch heels.  
  
Tsukushi resigned herself to pain for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
********  
  
"Doumyouji-sama!"  
  
Tsukasa was in one of the conference rooms in his house. Somewhere in another place of the house was Tsukushi. He wondered how she was doing.  
  
"Doumyouji-sama!!!"  
  
Tsukasa looked at the man talking to him, Kinato Otori. Next to Kinato was a projector and behind him were graphs of the different companies the Doumyouji family were in charge of.  
  
"I heard you the first time. I'm not deaf."  
  
Kinato sighed, why did I get stuck with the job of teaching a stupid spoiled heir? "Doumyouji-sama, how do you expect to learn when you're not paying attention to me?"  
  
"I am paying attention."  
  
Kinato highly doubted it. "Then tell me the current issues in each aspect of the Doumyouji Corporations." Kinato mentally smiled, there was no way he could answer that question. Even if Doumyouji was listening Kinato had only talked about a few of the important mergers.  
  
But Doumyouji surprised him and listed every single merger that was open to the public. Doumyouji also knew a few private ones but he didn't know how much Kinato knew so he didn't say those.  
  
Tsukasa got up from his seat. "Kinato-san, let me remind you that I control your life. You may be teaching me but you have no control over me, and if you ever try to do that again you're going to be out of your generous paying job."  
  
"Wh-what are you talking about?" Kinato backed away. Doumyouji's eyes had gotten hard and bleak. There were no traces of the happy carefree look he came into the room with. Doumyouji walked toward Kinato, backing him to the wall. Doumyouji towered Kinato by a head.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. You didn't tell me all of the mergers. That question was asked because you wanted to say I wasn't listening."  
  
"You can't do anything to me. Your mother employed me. And she told me that if you do anything violent to me your engagement to your poor girl would be canceled."  
  
Tsukasa smiled, but there was no joy in it, only malice. "That was a wrong move, hiding behind my mother and my agreement with her. I don't have to do anything to you now. In a few years I'll be the heir of the Doumyouji Empire, and at that time even my mother can't dictate what I can and cannot do. I have a long memory, how long a life do you have?"  
  
Tsukasa sat back down, "Just do what you're paid to do and don't make empty threats because mine won't be."  
  
Kinato gulped visibly. He pulled on his tie, and resumed teaching. He didn't once look at Tsukasa. After all he was paid to teach, but it wasn't his fault if the one learning refused to learn.  
  
********  
  
Their classes ended at 7. Tsukushi's feet were killing her. She was simply not suited to wear high heels.  
  
"Makino-sama, Doumyouji-sama said he will be waiting for you in the dining room."  
  
"Ehh? I'm going home for dinner."  
  
"Doumyouji-sama has already asked me to call your family to tell them you're not going home tonight."  
  
Tsukushi's eyes widened. "What right does he have to do that?!?"  
  
"Makino-sama?"  
  
Tsukushi saw that she had frightened the maid. "I'm sorry, it's not your fault. That stupid octopus."  
  
The maid giggled softly, since Tsukabi-sama this was the first time anyone dared insult Doumyouji-sama.  
  
Tsukushi stomped past the maid, intending to give Tsukasa a piece of her mind. But Tsukushi stopped before passing through the door. She turned around and asked the maid, "umm, where's the dining room?"  
  
The maid smiled, "I'll lead you."  
  
After a few twists and turns they reached the dining room. Tsukasa had changed clothes and was sitting on one of the comfort chairs. He was leaned back with his eyes closed.  
  
He looked so peaceful that Tsukushi forgot why she stormed into the dining room. She slowly approached Tsukasa and leaned in to lightly kiss him. She was about to move away when Tsukasa locked her in his arms, causing Tsukushi to yelp out in surprise.  
  
"Were you awake the whole time?"  
  
Tsukasa was smart and changed the topic. "Dinner will be ready soon." Unfortunately that comment reminded Tsukushi why she was angry in the first place.  
  
"Why did you call my parents without telling me? You knew I had to go home for dinner."  
  
"I wanted to eat dinner with you." And to Tsukasa that was all the reason he needed. Whatever he wanted he arranged it so that he would get it, except where it concerns Tsukushi. That's when things got difficult.  
  
Tsukushi's head fell low. Tsukasa would always be like that in these matters. "I have homework and all my textbooks are at home."  
  
"All the textbooks used in Eitoku are in the library." Tsukushi blinked then sighed. It seems like Tsukasa had covered all her excuses.  
  
After dinner Tsukushi went to the library to do her homework. It took her a lot longer than usual because she had to catch up on what she missed. She had the hardest time with math and science. She looked at the problems and soon became dizzy with confusion. She decided to leave those for later; maybe someone in class could tutor her. English was the easiest homework for her, learning the language first hand in England and America helped a lot.  
  
Tsukushi worked for over an hour. She started getting sleepy halfway through her Japanese homework. She fell asleep on her chair, her books left open on her lap. Tsukasa found her like that half an hour later at around 11. He took all the books out of her lap and picked her up. He took her out of the library. Tsukushi didn't wake up but she dreamed that she was being held tenderly. She felt warmth penetrating her body through her pores to her core.  
  
"Doumyouji-sama," a maid walked to stop in front of Tsukasa, "we prepared a guest room for Makino-sama.  
  
"That won't be necessary." He walked past the maid to go to his room. He placed her gently on the bed. He took off her uniform, blushing while doing it. He gave her his shirt and shorts to wear. Then he took off his own clothing and changed into pajama pants. He didn't wear a shirt - he never did to sleep. (AN: o.O) He got into bed and held her tight. He was never going to let her go. "I love you Tsukushi," he whispered. Somewhere in her subconscious she heard Tsukasa and smiled.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
YAY! I finally got a chapter out! My college applications aren't done yet but I had enough spare time to do a chapter. I promise more will be out after January 12th. Until then please review! 


	5. Just Another Day

************************************************************************  
  
Part II: The Morning After  
  
Chapter 5: Just Another Day  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tsukushi eyes slowly fluttered open. Her first sight was the high ceiling of Tsukasa's bedroom. She was still in Tsukasa's arms. The part she missed most about the vacation was waking up in his arms. There was a sense of comfort knowing that she wasn't alone. Tsukushi gazed at Tsukasa. He looks the sweetest when sleeping. She brushed her right hand through his hair, and then looked at the clock. She had a bit more than an hour to get ready for school. She lifted the covers to get out of bed but Tsukasa stopped her and murmured, "don't leave."  
  
She looked back at Tsukasa thinking he was awake but he was still sleeping soundly. She leaned over him and kissed him. He woke up.  
  
"I thought you were a sound sleeper." Tsukushi was surprised that Tsukasa woke up with a kiss. Reminds me of sleeping beauty she thought.  
  
"That's why I overslept yesterday. No one wakes me up like you do."  
  
Tsukushi blushed and smacked him with the pillow. "Don't get too used to it," she retorted.  
  
Tsukasa shoved the pillow away from his face and asked, "What time is it?"  
  
"6:30."  
  
"That's plenty of time."  
  
"For what?"  
  
Instead of answering he showed her. He pushed her back down to bed. And this time, she didn't struggle.  
  
[Outside their room]  
  
The maids were on the ground level cleaning the living room. They noticed three men in black suits going up to stairs.  
  
"Those guys look very scary, why are they going up?" one of the young maids said.  
  
"You're new here so you don't know that they're waking Doumyouji-sama up for school."  
  
"Ehh?! Three guys are needed to wake him up?"  
  
The older maid nodded, "Doumyouji-sama hates waking up in the morning, and he's very powerful so three guys are needed. On some days they're not even enough."  
  
"Wow." The maid continued sweeping the floor thinking there was something wrong, something about yesterday. Then a light bulb flashed in her mind. "Tsukushi-sama! She slept over last night!" She looked up and saw the three men were already walking towards Doumyouji's sama's room. "WAIT!" she cried out. She ran up the stairs and blocked the door before the men could open it. "You-" she was out of breath, "You can't go in there. Tsukushi-sama's inside."  
  
The three men looked at each other, then the middle one with the jet- black hair spoke, "but we have to wake Doumyouji-sama up for school."  
  
They were spared from debating when Tsukushi and Tsukasa came out moments later.  
  
Tsukushi looked at them, wondering why they were standing outside the room.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Tsukushi asked. They all shook their heads.  
  
Tsukushi looked at Tsukasa in puzzlement. He shrugged, pretending he didn't know why they were there. But in fact he did know. These men were the usual ones who wake him up. He should've talked with them last night and said they didn't need to wake him up when Tsukushi was here. After all, Tsukasa grinned, Tsukushi was much more effective than them. He'll tell them tonight.  
  
They walked down to the dining room where they were served breakfast.  
  
"Tsukasa, how come you don't wear the school uniform?"  
  
"That ugly thing? It's tight and uncomfortable."  
  
"The guys in our school aren't complaining about it."  
  
"I have sensitive skin." He said in an arrogant tone. Tsukushi rolled her eyes. Their breakfast passed by with light bantering, typical of their relationship. They were done with breakfast and there was still half an hour left before they had to leave.  
  
"Lunch!" Tsukushi exclaimed all of a sudden "I forgot to make a lunchbox. Do you want me to make you one too?"  
  
"Geh, you might as well. I'm getting used to eating that slop." Tsukushi kicked him.  
  
"Oww! You should start acting like a girl and stop hitting people." Tsukushi only laughed and ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Makino-sama!" the chef cried, "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"I want to make lunch boxes."  
  
"But guests aren't allowed in here! Tell me what you want to make and I'll make it for you. That's what I'm here for."  
  
Tsukushi shook her head. "It's not the same if you make it for us."  
  
"But-" The chef turned to look at Tsukasa for help, but Tsukasa only shook his head. The chef sighed and relented. Tsukasa took a seat at the counter and watched Tsukushi cook. The chef paused before leaving and looked back at Doumyouji. He froze at the sight of Doumyouji's smiling face. He had been working here for 10 years and he had never once seen Doumyouji smile as innocent and genuine as this. This girl must be the one that caused so much trouble with Kaede-sama. The chef smiled. This house needs some changing. He left the two of them alone.  
  
"Wow you have everything here," Tsukushi said as she scrummaged around the cabinets. She opened the refrigerator and was amazed. It wasn't a normal fridge. It was a cold room was huge. You can actually walk in. It was the size of her living room! Tsukushi shook her head she shouldn't have been surprised. Rich people liked everything big and spacious. But Tsukushi couldn't help being amazed. "There are spices and ingredients I've never even heard of."  
  
"Of course. Our chefs know how to cook all ethnic foods."  
  
"That's incredible," Tsukushi said as she came out of the fridge. She was holding assorted seafood. "But too bad for you I only know how to cook Japanese food."  
  
Tsukasa mockingly sighed, "It's okay, I didn't expect much from a poor girl."  
  
Tsukushi picked up the apple next to her and threw it at Tsukasa - hard.  
  
"Ow!" There was a big bump on Tsukasa head. "You could have killed me!"  
  
"Your head is too thick to be injured."  
  
Tsukasa paused and thought thick head? Was that an insult? It felt like one. He pondered over it for a few minutes. "Hey! I'm not dumb!"  
  
Tsukushi sighed, but then she smiled. She finished the lunchboxes and left the mansion, where the limo and chauffeur was waiting for them.  
  
"I'm going to walk. It's only a few minutes from here."  
  
"Why would you want to walk when you don't have to? Get in."  
  
"No." She didn't want to tell him that she felt uncomfortable going to school in a limo. He'd just laugh at her.  
  
But Tsukasa wouldn't take no for an answer. He picked her and got in the limo with her. He held her tight on his lap.  
  
Tsukushi screamed. "Let me go!" She struggled to get out of his lap.  
  
"If you keep moving like that we're not going to go school." Tsukushi froze, which only made Tsukasa laugh. Tsukushi relaxed into his arms. Only for a few minutes, she thought.  
  
Since they came back it was rare for Tsukushi to unwind. She was always worrying about something, but he didn't know what. He didn't even understand why she was worrying. Didn't he promise to take care of her? Was it really so hard for her to rely on him?  
  
The car stopped in front of the school. Tsukushi immediately scooted out of Tsukasa's lap. The chauffer opened the door. Tsukushi and Tsukasa stepped out.  
  
"Oh my god the rumors were true!! They're together."  
  
"Why?! She's ugly and poor. What does he see in her?"  
  
Tsukushi froze. Everyone was staring at them. It seems like her relationship with Tsukasa seems to be the hot topic. Tsukushi sighed, why were they always the center of attention? All she wanted was some peace and quiet.  
  
"What are you all looking at?!" Tsukasa kicked the trashcan next to him. "Do you all want red cards?"  
  
Tsukushi shook her head in exasperation. When will he grow up?  
  
********  
  
[After school]  
  
"Do you know anything about music?" Tsukushi shook her head.  
  
Her instructor, Omi Osaka, sighed. He was in his late twenties. Tsukushi supposed some might say he was handsome. He had flowing jet-black hair that reached his shoulders and an angular face. "Then I'll have to teach you from scratch. But it's ok," her teacher's brown eyes became big and round, shining with hope. "I have faith that I'll be able to turn you into the best pianist! Come let's start!"  
  
Tsukushi slowly backed away in fright. She had a feeling piano lessons weren't going to be as fun as she originally thought.  
  
Two hours later her hands, shoulders, and back were aching from playing the piano and sitting on the bench. She hurt too much to move from the piano room. She sat on the chair to rest.  
  
That was how Tsukasa found her 15 minutes later. He moved to pick her up. Tsukushi's eyes fluttered open. "Tsukasa? What time is it?"  
  
"Almost seven." Tsukasa walked out of the room to the dining hall.  
  
Tsukushi heard the maids giggle. When she turned to look at them they blushed and averted their eyes. At first she didn't know why then she realized she was in Tsukasa's arms. "Ahh! Why are you holding me? Why am I in your arms? Let me off!"  
  
"We're almost there." Tsukasa kicked open the door to the dining room and placed Tsukushi on the chair. He walked to the opposite end.  
  
Tsukushi's face was all red. "D-don't do that again."  
  
Tsukasa grinned foolishly. "I love your flustered look. Makes me want to ravish you."  
  
Tsukushi immediately changed her facial expression to a defiant look. Tsukasa laughed, "Now you look like a monkey."  
  
The maids came in and placed food on their table. Tsukushi looked down at all the forks and spoons she had. She picked up the outer most fork. She still didn't understand why rich people needed so many utensils. For her one pair of chopsticks was enough.  
  
"So how was class? You had piano lessons today right?"  
  
"The teacher was ruthless. I didn't get a chance to rest. But," she paused, "it was also fun. I've always wanted to learn how to play piano, so even though it's hard I'm still going to give it my best."  
  
Tsukasa was happy she liked her class. Because if she didn't he would've beaten the teacher for being cruel to her. He smiled. If it was any other girl she would be complaining and crying. But not Tsukushi. That's what he liked about her. She was strong even if she didn't think so herself.  
  
"Hey, have you talked to Ryoko?"  
  
Tsukushi looked down. "No. I kept calling her but I just get a message. She's not returning my calls either. It seems like she's avoiding me."  
  
"You could always locate her with the tracking device."  
  
Tsukushi shook her head. "If she doesn't want to talk to me then I think I should just suddenly show up in front of her."  
  
"Why not? If you want to talk to her what's wrong with using the tools you have to find her. It's not like she doesn't know there's a tracking device on her phone."  
  
Tsukushi looked at Tsukasa in exasperation and admiration. He always did whatever he wanted to, regardless of other people's feelings, yet that simple and straightforward approach of his was envious. She didn't think she could ever blindly enter a situation.  
  
"But," Tsukasa shrugged, "if you don't want to do anything that's your choice."  
  
"She left without even saying a word. What else am I suppose to think, except that she doesn't want to be my friend?"  
  
"That's something you'll have to ask her."  
  
Tsukushi looked downcast, thinking about Ryoko.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sorry for the long wait. I was done with college apps but then I had finals. I can finally rest now and devote more time to writing. Thank you everyone for urging me to update! I'll try to update at least once every two weeks. The next one will be about Ryoko. I didn't forget about her! 


	6. Ryoko's Past

Just a side note: *~*~*~*~* denotes past memories  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Part II: The Morning After  
  
Chapter 6: Ryoko's Past  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ryoko's eyes flickered open. She shied turned away from the bright sunlight shining through her window and looked at the time. It was still early, only nine o'clock. Ryoko liked to sleep in, especially now since she didn't have work in the morning but still she got up and walked to the bathroom. Her place was small; she only had a living room, bathroom and a kitchen. It wasn't that she couldn't afford a bigger place, but there was no need. She was living by herself, having a bigger place would feel too lonely.  
  
It's been a week since she came back from the cruise, and she's been working since, not as a masseuse but a bartender. Being a masseuse gave her too much problems. Men always expected more "service" that she wasn't about to give. Being a bartender wasn't bad. What she didn't get in wages she got in tips. And she didn't have to work until late at night. That gave her time to do her own things.  
  
She cooked breakfast and took out a map of Tokyo. It was all scribbled on, marking the routes she traveled already. Everyday since she came back Ryoko walked all over Tokyo. She wanted to find a clue about her past. She had amnesia so she couldn't remember anything before going to the orphanage, but she did know she was from Tokyo.  
  
Ryoko knew it was a very long shot. So far she had almost walked half of the city and still no hope. She looked down at her map. The only places left were rich neighborhoods and she doubted she was from there. Everyone from the orphanage always dreamed that they were from a rich family, given up because they were born out of wedlock. Ryoko never had that thought, but. she looked at the map again, she didn't want to give up without being sure. She packed her bag with water and food and walked out of her apartment.  
  
She took a taxi. When she got off she felt like she entered another world. There was no noise; there was no one on the streets. The eerie quietness sent chills through Ryoko. Instead of tall buildings she saw a lot of nature, trees and gardens, but there were no birds. It was almost as if they knew not to disturb this place. There were a lot of walls and gates surrounding, she supposed, each person's property. She peered into each home; but the only feeling going through her was astonishment, not recognition. So many people dreamed of growing up in a mansion and being rich, but she never did. Just by being here and looking around, she could already feel the coldness. How could anyone wish to grow up in a place where there were only walls and gates? This place didn't foster love.  
  
Ryoko continued walking until she saw a school. She looked at the plate on the wall that said Eitoku High School. So this is the school Tsukushi goes to. Because it was a Sunday there was nobody there. She continued walking alongside the school walls. It took her more than an hour to walk to the other end of the school boundary. At first she thought it was all high school then she saw playgrounds and realized Eitoku probably encompassed preschool through college. Rich people liked to stay together. They were most likely afraid of being 'contaminated' by commoners.  
  
She was about to leave when she saw an image of herself when she was a kid running across the playground. The little child crawled through the bushes. Ryoko tried to follow and soon reached a dead end. But she could've sworn the child went here. She looked around and saw a hole on the brick wall. She walked closer and saw a symbol of two katanas (samurai swords) crisscrossed and a dove on top inscribed in the hole. Her eyes widened in recognition. It was the same symbol as her pendant. She had the necklace before she came to the orphanage.  
  
She took off her necklace and placed the pendant in the hole. It was a perfect fit. The wall parted down the middle. Ryoko squinted at the bright sunlight. She raised her left hand to shield her eyes. She walked through the opening. Her eyes widened at the beautiful garden before her. There were flowers of different variety with different colors. On her right side was a tall sakura tree in full bloom. Hanging from one of the branches was a swing. She walked to the swing and touched the rope.  
  
She was instantly overwhelmed with memories.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Push me up higher," little Ryoko said.  
  
"You're going to fall."  
  
"No I won't. Higher!" She giggled. She wanted to soar.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The memories slowly faded away leaving Ryoko yearning for the life she had never known. She was overjoyed. She had finally found something related to her past. She got up and continued walking along the checkered path, hoping to remember more.  
  
She stopped when she reached a zen garden. It should've looked out of place in a floral garden but its simplicity added a nice balance. She touched the sand but was careful not to mess up the pattern.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ryo-chan! Don't mess up the design, your father just finished it."  
  
A man in the background laughed softly. "It's alright. Ryoko will just help me fix it." He picked up little Ryoko and held her in his arms so that they were eye to eye.  
  
Ryoko nodded. "Let's make a really pretty design." Ryoko was placed back down on the floor. She knelt and used a twig to draw the crisscrossed swords and added a dove on top.  
  
"The two katanas represent our family crest but why the dove?"  
  
"Well my teacher taught us that swords were used to kill people so I added the dove because that symbolizes peace."  
  
"That's perfect. It should be our new family crest."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Ryoko's dad nodded. "Our crest should symbolize the future not just the past."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Ryoko came back to the present she realized she had subconsciously drawn the symbol on her pendant, on the same place she drew when she was a kid. She was about to erase it but she paused and smiled. Maybe a little something was okay.  
  
They were here parents. Although she couldn't see their faces she felt the love they had for her. Tears started coming out, shocking Ryoko. Her heart yearned for what she had been robbed off. She stayed on the floor crying it all out.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yay I did another chapter. Sorry if some of you thought the chapter was boring. I had to talk about her, just her. I promise it'll get more interesting. When I get 10 reviews for this chapter I'll post the next one up within 2 days. So review! 


	7. Soujiro’s Thoughts

Wow I got 10+ reviews so fast! I expected at least a week. Thanks to Purple-Starz83, Asc, Shi-Kitsune1, Sailor Angie, Huijuan, kiri, RARA_!!!, louise28, thidathai, just a teen, Nadia, Nora, and kami here's the next chapter as promised.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Part II: The Morning After  
  
Chapter 7: Soujiro's thoughts  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Tsukasa, let's walk today."  
  
"Walk?" Tsukasa was flabbergasted. In all the years he's been in school he had never once walked there.  
  
"It's a good weather and it takes less than twenty minutes to get to school. And besides you should walk those ridiculously long legs of yours."  
  
"Just because you're short doesn't mean I need to walk." Tsukushi kicked Tsukasa.  
  
"Ow! Okay! I'll walk." Tsukasa rubbed his butt, "You really should learn to be more lady-like. That's why you're taking Eisai classes. But then again I don't think you'll become lady no matter what you learn."  
  
Tsukushi's hand clenched in a fist.  
  
"I knew it was them. What other couple would argue so loud early in the morning?" Tsukushi turned around and saw Soujiro and Akira.  
  
"Even though they're together, that much never changes," Akira commented.  
  
"She started it," Tsukasa said.  
  
"No! You did."  
  
"You did."  
  
"You did."  
  
Soujiro and Akira shook their heads in exasperation. They were both kids. It seems like their vacation hadn't changed the nature of their relationship.  
  
"So, Tsukushi, you're sleeping over at Tsukasa's now?"  
  
Tsukushi and Tsukasa flushed beet red.  
  
Both Akira and Soujiro snickered. Akira hung an arm over Tsukushi's shoulder and Soujiro did likewise with Tsukasa. "It's a shame. Now we can't tease you two about being virgins!"  
  
"When was it? It had to be during the trip. Tell us Tsukasa, what did you do to convince Tsukushi?" Akira teased.  
  
If possible Tsukushi and Tsukasa turned even redder. Tsukushi couldn't stand their teasing and ran away.  
  
She didn't stop running until she got inside the school. Still panting she vowed to get revenge on Akira and Soujiro.  
  
"Tsukushi-chan!" Tsukushi turned around to see Kazuya flying at her. She braced herself, but he didn't attack her. He stopped a few millimeters short. "You didn't contact me when you came back! I had to hear from other people." Kazuya looked at Tsukushi's left hand. "The rumors were true after all," Kazuya wailed. "Tsukushi chose money!"  
  
Tsukushi sweat dropped. She knew Kazuya was going to have this reaction, that's why she didn't want to contact him. "Why do you have to put it that way?"  
  
Kazuya was stunned, "Yo-you're telling me that you actually love Doumyouji-san? That loud obnoxious egotistical spoiled brat?" Then all of a sudden he felt a murderous air behind him.  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Kazuya jumped up and ran behind Tsukushi, using her to shield Doumyouji's wrath.  
  
"You of course," Tsukushi retorted, "Who else fits that description?"  
  
Soujiro and Akira were behind Tsukasa. They were about to intervene but they shook their heads and didn't even want to try. They left Tsukushi and Tsukasa and walked out to the courtyard.  
  
Wherever they went girls talked, ecstatic to be graced with their presence. Soujiro and Akira smiled and waved to the girls. Soujiro blew a kiss to some of the girls who then fainted. Soujiro smiled. He loved female attention. It didn't matter that they didn't know who he really was. All they knew about him was that he's rich and handsome. That was all Soujiro wanted them to know.  
  
He wasn't ready for a long term relationship, didn't think he ever will be. Maybe he's more alike to his dad than he had originally thought. His dad was also a player, even though he was married. The marriage was a scam anyway, arranged by their parents, so there was no love between the two. But then he could hardly blame his dad for straying. His mom was like an iceberg. She was always serene. He had never seen her happy or sad.  
  
He was probably doomed to the same kind of marriage as his parents. He already expected to be given an arranged marriage when he comes out of college. He didn't have a girl he'd be willing to give up everything for like Tsukasa. But then again he didn't want one. To love that intensely brought about a lot of pain. And watching those two he knew he would have given up halfway. Besides he was happy with his life. True, he couldn't say he had a happy family but he loved the riches and comfort he was born with. He wouldn't trade that with anything. And he could have his pick of women. Life was good.  
  
Then why did he sometimes feel lacking?  
  
"Akira, I have to go somewhere. I'll see you later."  
  
Akira nodded, puzzled at Soujiro's sudden reaction. He was so happy receiving ogling from the girls just a few seconds ago. Akira shrugged and was about to continue walking when the girls attacked him. He looked at them in fear. He had forgotten that when one of them was along they get attack, except for Tsukasa. Akira ran away, but the girls didn't give up and chased after him.  
  
Soujiro walked outside of the gates and walked to the preschool area. He walked into an alleyway and stopped at the dead end. He took out his pendant and placed it in the hole on the wall. The brick wall separated into two. Soujiro walked through. He's been to this place countless times, at least once or twice a month.  
  
He walked toward the swing, sat down and closed his eyes. This garden was the only place that gave him a feeling of serenity. His home was quiet but it was filled with tension. He might have been imagining it but he couldn't deny that he felt restless at home. That was probably why he liked to spend nights in another woman's home. And even then he sometimes felt restless.  
  
But this garden was different. He didn't know if it was because the garden was peaceful or if it was because he had happy memories here. It was probably the latter. He got up and walked around. He wore gloves and tended to some of the flowers. He smiled slightly. If people saw him now they would probably be stunned. He could've hired someone to tend to the garden but for some reason it felt wrong to do so. If he did this garden would no longer be special.  
  
He spent the better part of the hour working on the flowers. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. He didn't like to manual labor but he didn't mind doing this. He stopped when the sun shined on his face. He looked at his watch and realized school had ended for sometime already. He walked further into the garden. He walked past the zen garden without looking down, missing the picture drawn.  
  
He walked past the rose bush and took out his pendant. He knelt down and placed his pendant in the hole on the brick wall. The wall slid open to reveal a lighted tunnel. The tunnel was plain, red brick walled. There were no decorations. Soujiro walked for a minute until he reached another wall. He stepped on a black stone and the wall slid open to the right, revealing his room.  
  
It was plain and spacious. There were a couple of other doors in his room which led to a walk in closet and a bathroom. He didn't feel the need to decorate his room since he was rarely in it. When he brought girls home he never brought them here. He took them to another room, a bigger room and hired an interior designer who knew what kind of room would appeal to women. That room had a glass ceiling where you could gaze at stars. There were places to put candles for a dim lighting. He knew women loved a romantic atmosphere. And also that room had easy access to sneak out.  
  
But Soujiro didn't need anything special in a room where he slept by himself. He went into his closet to change into something else. He always liked to change whenever he came home, even though he goes out again.  
  
He called Akira while he was looking for something stylish to wear, not that there was anything unfashionable in his wardrobe.  
  
"Hey, you ditched the rest of the day?"  
  
"Yeah," he was about to shrug when he realized Akira couldn't see him. "Just didn't feel like it."  
  
"Something wrong?" Soujiro smiled slightly. Akira was always worried about one of them. Of them four, he was the most dependable.  
  
"No, it was nothing. Just a mood, I'm over it now."  
  
Akira let it go. He knew that if Soujiro wanted to talk he would. "Your call, so what's up?"  
  
"I'm in the mood to go out. You busy?"  
  
"Tonight? Sorry, today her husband's out of town for the night so I want to spend it with her."  
  
"You should just find a woman who's single. It'll save you a lot of grief. I know plenty of girls I can hook you up with."  
  
"No thanks. I can find my own women and besides dating a married woman is part of the fun."  
  
Soujiro shook his head. Why would anyone willingly bring himself grief? "Your choice."  
  
"Listen, I have to go. I'll hang out with you some other night."  
  
"Sure." They both hung up.  
  
Soujiro was disappointed that he was going to go out alone. Calling Tsukasa was out of the question, he had Tsukushi. Soujiro smiled thinking about them. They were made for each other. Who else was so alike to Tsukasa? They both had fiery tempers. A girl like Tsukushi would exhaust him within minutes, not physically but mentally. She was just too complex. He liked women who were simple and straightforward, sexy and confident.  
  
He left the house minutes later and went to a club he frequented. The minute he stepped in the women surrounded him, even the women who came with a date.  
  
Soujiro smiled easily, looking at each of them to see who he wanted to spend the night with. He didn't like women who were too eager to be with him. They always wanted more from him, like a steady. They thought that just because he spent a night with them they were special. He wasn't clueless. He knew these women would spread their legs easily to any man with money.  
  
Sometimes he didn't mind. After all he got something from them too. He always had some pretty bauble on hand. From his experience he knew that all women were thrilled to receive them. Their eyes glittered the same way diamonds sparkled under the light.  
  
He looked around and saw a woman dancing with her girlfriend. She was smiling like there wasn't a care in the world. He excused himself from the girls surrounding him, and walked toward the dance floor. The girls behind him pouted, sad that they didn't catch Soujiro's interest.  
  
Soujiro tapped the woman. She stopped dancing and noticed who it was. "Nishikado-san!"  
  
He smiled, "Dance with me." He held her by the waist and kept her close to him. His dancing was so provocative that she was losing control of herself. She was still in shock that he was dancing with her.  
  
They danced for the better part of the night. When Soujiro decided he had enough he leaned into her ear. "Your place or mine?"  
  
It took her a second to register what he was asking. "Yours."  
  
"Let's go." He led her out of the club. She blindly followed him. Her brain was so fuddled she couldn't think straight.  
  
There was a car waiting for them. He opened the door for her. She was instantly charmed by such a gentlemanly gesture.  
  
He started kissing her, not allowing her time to think. He was careful to keep her dressed. He wanted to make her excited without rushing her. When the car stopped he got out first and turned around to pick up the girl. Soujiro brought her in through the side entrance.  
  
They didn't sleep until. a lot later.  
  
********  
  
They had sex again in the morning. When she finally calmed down she realized what she had done. And she couldn't believe it. She had sex with a guy she didn't even know! Well she sort of knew him. Who didn't? He was Nishikado Soujiro, one of the richest and handsomest man in Tokyo, and probably all of Japan. But other than his name and social status she didn't know anything else about him. And he didn't know anything else about her either. But, she supposed, he didn't mind as much as she did. To him she was undoubtedly just another woman.  
  
"Nishikado-san?"  
  
"Hmm?" He was still tired from the lack of sleep.  
  
"Why me? I-I mean you could have your pick of women, so why me?"  
  
Soujiro rolled his eyes but the girl couldn't see since her head was on his shoulder. Why did girls always have to ask? Why couldn't they just be satisfied and happy he chose them. "I was captivated by your dancing." Which was true enough.  
  
The girl narrowed her eyes. She didn't think she was dancing special last night, and she didn't even wear sexy clothes, just jeans and a t- shirt. But then again what did she expect him to say? That he fell in love with her at first sight? Yeah right. Not a rich guy like him.  
  
She mentally sighed. "I'm going to go." She got up to pick up her clothes. Oddly enough they were all in one piece. She thought they would be ruined by how intense their need was, but maybe that intensity was just all on her part.  
  
"Wait, before you go, I want you to have this." He reached for the item he had in his jacket. "As a remembrance of me."  
  
He gave her a sapphire and diamond necklace. She looked at it and thought it must've cost a fortune. The necklace shimmered under the light. She tore her gaze away from the necklace to his eyes. Was he trying to pay her for last night? He looked at her and smiled. The same smile from last night. She couldn't resist that smile, and took the necklace. It really was beautiful. "Thank you." She took a pen and paper from her bag and wrote down her name and number. "Call me."  
  
"Sure." He took the piece of paper from her hand. He placed it on the table. He got dressed and walked her out.  
  
He came back into the room and dumped the piece of paper into the trash can, without even looking at her name.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
What do you think? Soujiro's a bit cold, but this is how I perceived him. I wanted to write a bit about his personal life and thoughts before focusing more on him and Ryoko. And about Ryoko. I know it's vague and confusing but I meant for it to be like that since Ryoko doesn't know anything about her past either. Don't worry I'll fill in the gaps.eventually. Hehe  
  
And I'm still surprised I got 10+ reviews so fast. Are you sure you don't want to drag this fic out longer? ( Well since everyone is so eager, I'll use the policy again but this time it's 15 reviews ^_^ because I don't have the next chapter written up already, but at least I don't have writer's block right now. 


	8. Graduation

************************************************************************  
  
Part II: Around the World  
  
Chapter 8: Graduation  
  
************************************************************************  
  
[Eitoku High School]  
  
"I can't believe the F4 are graduating!"  
  
"School is going to be boring without them. Who else is as rich and handsome as them?"  
  
Through out the school the girls were talking about the F4's graduation. The boys on the other hand...  
  
"F4 F4 that's all the girls are thinking about. What's so good about them? They're rich, but so is every guy in this school."  
  
"They pretended to be all that, especially that Doumyouji! If you ask me they were just bullies. The girls were blinded by their looks."  
  
"Now we don't have to worry about being red tagged."  
  
"The faster they leave the better."  
  
********  
  
[Knock Knock]  
  
Tsukushi stirred, slowly opening her eyes. She saw a middle-aged maid standing by the doorway.  
  
The maid blushed bright red and immediately bowed low. "I'm sorry for intruding! If Doumyouji-sama doesn't wake up he'll be late for his graduation." The maid stayed bowed, her whole body tense. She was waiting for Tsukushi to scold her for interrupting her sleep. That's what Tsubaki- sama and Doumyouji-sama always did.  
  
But Tsukushi didn't do that. She yawned and murmured, "Ok."  
  
The maid heard that Tsukushi wasn't mad and cautiously raised her head. "May I leave?"  
  
"Ok." Tsukushi yawned again and turned around to wake Tsukasa up. She nudged him but he wouldn't budge. She used a bit more strength but he still didn't stir. Tsukushi sighed. He sleeps like the dead she thought. She took a deep breath, "Tsukasa! Wake up!" she yelled in his ear.  
  
Tsukasa's eyes shot open. "Ow! Can't you wake me up a little more ladylike? You're going to make me dead."  
  
"Deaf," Tsukushi responded.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Just as dumb as ever." Tsukasa's eye ticked in anger. "You're going to be late for your own graduation."  
  
"Doesn't matter. They don't dare start without me."  
  
"Spoiled brat." Tsukushi turned to get out of bed.  
  
But before she could get out Tsukasa hooked his arm around her waist. "But you love me anyway."  
  
Tsukushi turned around to retort but he smiled so innocently and bright that she couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah, but I'm probably the only one."  
  
Tsukasa placed his hand on her cheek, "I only need one person to love me."  
  
********  
  
They didn't get up until a bit later. They skipped breakfast and took the car to school.  
  
"It's your last day of high school; you should have worn your uniform."  
  
"I hate that outfit. It made my skin itchy. I burned it the day I got it."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder if you people are a different breed. You can't eat this, you can't wear that."  
  
"I just have sensitive skin and refined tastes."  
  
Tsukushi scoffed.  
  
"That wasn't ladylike."  
  
Tsukushi stuck her tongue out at him. The car stopped just at that time. Tsukushi got out of the car before Tsukasa said anything else.  
  
Soujiro and Akira were waiting by the gate. "We saw you two coming by, thought we might as well wait for you." They were both wearing their high school uniforms.  
  
"They don't have problems wearing the uniforms," Tsukushi said to Tsukasa.  
  
Tsukasa shrugged, "Like I said, I have sensitive skin."  
  
"I suppose it's right that you don't wear a uniform. After all you don't show up in classes anyway."  
  
"I don't need to. I'm naturally smart."  
  
"Yeah, so smart that you don't even know your characters."  
  
Soujiro and Akira looked at them and sighed. They were always like this. It doesn't seem like they'll be lovey dovey like most couples. Soujiro and Akira left the couple alone and walked into the school. Once they stepped through the door they were immediately confronted by a group of girls.  
  
"Don't graduate!" "Don't leave us alone!" All the girls were teary eyed.  
  
Soujiro smiled charmingly, "It's ok. We're just going to the college campus. You can still visit us. And in a few years you'll go to college too."  
  
All the girls took hope at Soujiro's words. Each thinking that it was addressed to her and only her. None of them noticed that Soujiro's smile didn't reach his eyes.  
  
********  
  
"Seniors! Please take your seats in the front rows," the principal announced. He was bald and pudgy, only his shiny head was visible behind the podium.  
  
The seniors took their seats. Soujiro, Akira and Tsukasa sat by themselves, occupying the whole first row, which could sit 10 people. The parents sat behind the seniors. The F3 didn't bother looking back; they knew their parents wouldn't be there.  
  
Tsukushi was on the upper level of the auditorium. She looked down and immediately saw Tsukasa. Even if he didn't sit apart from everyone else she knew she would find him anywhere. He simply stood out; maybe it was that arrogant attitude of his. He exuded so much power without even knowing it.  
  
The principal tapped the mike and cleared his throat. "First of all I'd like to welcome everyone here today, in celebration of our graduating class of 1997..." The principal droned on and on. His monotonous voice put everyone to sleep.  
  
In the back of the auditorium there were two men in suits.  
  
"Thought you wouldn't come," said one of the men.  
  
"I was able to clear my schedule."  
  
"Kaede-san didn't come."  
  
"She's here, maybe not physically, but she's here."  
  
"You know your wife pretty well." Doumyouji (dad) didn't answer.  
  
In the Maple Hotel Headquarters, Kaede was watching the graduation ceremony. She was wearing a dark green dress suit and a yellow scarf. Her hair was tied up in her usual bun. She rested her head on her wrist, elbow on the table.  
  
[Knock knock]  
  
Her personal assistant came in. "Here are the files for today's meetings."  
  
Kaede didn't look up. Her assistant looked to see what Kaede was watching. There was a bald man talking. He smiled when he saw the banner behind the man, graduating class of '97.  
  
"If you wanted to see it, you could've rescheduled your meetings."  
  
Kaede's eyes hardened. "Why would I change my schedule for this?" She reached to shut off the screen. The desk opened and the screen went down. The desk closed back. She reached for the files and the assistant knew he was dismissed. He walked toward the door, stopping just before exiting to look back at her, wondering why she was trying to keep the façade that she didn't care about her children. It was probably a question he'll never know the answer to.  
  
Meanwhile, in Eitoku, the ceremony continued. The valedictorian had given a five minute long speech. Then the principle read the names of the graduating students. Luckily there were only 100. The names were called by classes, which there were five.  
  
The principal had finally finished calling everyone's names. "I present to you the –"  
  
"You forgot someone."  
  
Everyone looked back to see who had said that. Tsukushi froze, clearly recognizing that voice. "Hanazawa Rui," she whispered.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I've been busy writing a 50 page paper. I'm finally done, but I have APs next. I'll try to update more regularly now that school work is almost done.  
  
Feedback is always appreciated! 


	9. Graduation II

Part II: The Morning After

Chapter IX: Graduation II

"Hanazawa Rui..." Tsukushi whispered.

Rui walked down the aisle. He stopped when he reached the stage which was three feet above ground. He raised his right foot and stepped on the edge of the platform. A hand reached out in front of him. Rui looked up and saw Tsukasa grinning. Rui clasped Tsukasa's forearm with his own, Tsukasa did likewise and pulled Rui up.

The principal cleared his throat, "Ahem. Now that everyone's here, let me present to you the graduating class of 1997."

The audience applauded. "Please wait for the graduates in the courtyard. They will be out shortly."

While the audience was filtering out, the graduates talked on stage. The girls wanted to talk to the F4 but they didn't dare. It was an unwritten rule that if the F4 were together then you couldn't talk to them.

This began four years ago, a few weeks after the beginning of the school year. One of Soujiro's fans approached him in the cafeteria, where he was sitting with Rui, Akira, and Tsukasa. She brought him home made cake. She was so nervous and focused on Soujiro that she didn't even notice Tsukasa coming up next to her. If she did she might have avoided the embarrassment. Tsukasa grabbed her cake, opened it and dumped it on her head. She looked up at Tsukasa, shocked that he did such a thing.

"I'm sorry," Soujiro said. The girl turned around to see Soujiro looking at her pityingly. "We don't like to be disturbed when we're together."

"Leave." Tsukasa said. His frigid tone sent chills down her spine. She looked into his eyes and wished she hadn't. They seemed to stare through her soul. She scrambled out of the cafeteria, leaving a trail of cake crumbs. There were mixed reactions from the onlookers. Most of the girls thought she deserved it for trying to approach the esteemed F4; the men looked on with pity. No one dared oppose the F4. Everyone knew that the F4 had the power to hurt them, both financially and socially.

The girl transferred out of school the next day, both terrified and humiliated. Ever since then no one else has dared approach the F4, especially when Tsukasa was there. Overtime the girls learned that Soujiro and Akira would always respond to advances, Rui would walk away and Tsukasa was the one to stay away from. Approaching him only had one result: to be red tagged. But there would always be a couple girls each year, foolish enough to think they could be THE one. Who would've thought that it would be a dirt poor girl that Tsukasa fell in love with?

However, there were still three eligible bachelors. Rui didn't show up with Shizuka. The girls wanted to ask him so many questions though they stayed where they were, content at eavesdropping.

"I thought you weren't going to come back for graduation," said Akira.

Rui shrugged, "It was a last minute thing."

"How long are you staying?"

"Permanently."

Akira and Soujiro exchanged looks. There was a lot more to this, but they didn't want to ask with so many people listening in.

"Why the hell not?! Did something happen between you and Shizuka?"

Soujiro and Akira face vaulted. Trust Tsukasa to be candid. He doesn't know the art of subtlety. Ever since they were kids Tsukasa never beat around the bush. What he wanted, he always went after. It was both an admiring trait and an exasperating one.

"Nothing happened. I just left."

Tsukasa opened his mouth to ask for more details but Soujiro placed a hand on his chest. "Let's talk about this later." Soujiro eyed the crowd. Tsukasa followed his gaze and saw everyone staring at them.

"What the hell are you looking at?!?" Everyone instantly averted their gaze and quickly started their own conversations.

"Graduates, you can go now," said the principal.

Everyone walked out to take pictures with friends and family. The F4 left through another exit to avoid the crowd. There was no need for them to take pictures. A graduation celebration ball was already scheduled for the evening by the F4. There would be plenty of time for pictures then.

When the F4 got outside, Tsukushi, Shigeru, Yuki and Sakurago were already waiting for them.

"Congratulations," the four girls said.

Soujiro grinned and said "Thank you," for everyone.

Tsukushi looked at Rui. What should she say? She wanted to know why she was back but she didn't want to pry, so she said the only thing that came to mind. "Welcome back Rui."

Rui looked her in the eyes, his expression softened. "Tadaima (I'm back)." (AN: It didn't seem right to say I'm back in English.)

"Where is Shizuka-sempai?" Sakurago asked.

"In France."

"When are you planning on going back?" Shigeru asked.

"I'm not." Like before, Rui didn't explain. The air was thick with tension.

Sakurago, oblivious to it, opened her mouth to ask more about his relationship with Shizuka. Soujiro stopped her by saying, "So where are we going?"

"How about the amusement park?" Tsukushi immediately suggested.

"That's a great idea," Shigeru said, "Let's go."

They got into the stretch limo that was waiting for them. Yuki looked around, amazed. This was the first time she got into a limo. There were refreshments and an entertainment center.

It wasn't Tsukushi's first time in a limo. Being with the F4, it was their popular means of transportation when they were together. "I can't believe we're going to the amusement park in a limo." Tsukushi was exasperated. They were always flaunting their wealth.

"What else would we go in? Of course we arrive in style."

Of course, Tsukushi rolled her eyes. She expected that kind of answer. And of course they would never consider walking. It was only a 30-minute walk. She didn't even dare suggest it, knowing that they would be appalled by the notion. After all, why walk when there's a car, especially when it's a limo. That's what they would probably say.

"I can't believe they made me sit through that," Tsukasa said in an indignant tone. "The speakers were as boring as hell."

"I'm just glad we decided not to wear the school uniforms," said Soujiro, "Akira and I were considering it this morning, but we opted not to."

Tsukasa scoffed, "I'll never wear that ugly thing. Nobody can make me."

Tsukushi was suddenly disappointed, although she tried to not show it. She always wanted a normal relationship, meaning a uniform date. To her it was sweet and NORMAL. Inwardly she sighed. She knew what she was getting into when she started dating him. Tsukasa would never be normal. And, she supposed, that was one of the reasons why she loved him. Still, she liked the illusion that they were a normal couple, doing normal things like going on dates and calling each other at night, not going to balls and riding in limos. She looked at everyone, and realized that she was the only one uncomfortable. Yuki was also amazed by the limo but she didn't feel uncomfortable, probably because she was too surprised. And she was also kept occupied by Nishikado-san.

It was then that she understood that what she wanted in a relationship wasn't really normal, at least not in their world. What she wanted was what she was used to. How she wished she were back in the cruise. She looked down at her left hand. The gold ring shined brightly in her eyes. How was she going to fit in their world? Taking special classes wasn't going to change who she was, a girl with no wealth or social status.

Tsukushi mentally shook herself. There was no point in regretting a decision she had consciously made. She turned her attention to Rui. He was staring outside the window. He didn't appear to follow the conversation. He had a far away look. Tsukushi wondered what had happened in France. When Shizuka came to pick him up he was so happy. It seemed like such a fairy tale ending. Now he was withdrawn, like he used to be. What had happened?

Before Tsukushi ponder further, the limo stopped. Tsukushi got out last. Tsukasa held out a hand to help her out. The gold rings in their hands clinked, and although faint she felt oddly reassured by the sound. She could conquer her fears and banish her doubts as long as he loved and supported her.

Yay! I finally got a chapter out. o.O the suspense! What happened between Rui and Shizuka in Paris? And how will Rui's homecoming affect Tsukushi's and Tsukasa's relationship? Review! All criticisms are welcome, of course I prefer positive ones


	10. Chance Meeting

I'm soooooooo sorry I haven't written in ages. I was just lazy. Hehe. Well now I'm back. Thank you everyone for giving me reviews and telling me to continue to write. Hope you enjoy this chapter and many more to come!

Part II: The Morning After

Chapter X: Chance Meeting at the Amusement Park

"Let's go on that first!" Shigeru pointed to a roller coaster that had 3 loops and sharp falls.

Akira paled. "How about we start with something small and work our way to the dangerous rides." Akira pointed to the opposite direction, to a roller coaster that had no loops.

"Fine, but we're definitely coming back here."

They went over to the kiddy ride. The ride lasted less than a minute. Everyone thought it was boring, except Akira. He was tightly holding onto the bar in front of him to keep from screaming.

"I don't know why I go on these rides when I always get sick afterwards."

Tsukasa laughed, "You're such a wuss. I remember when we were kids you used to throw up from the kiddy ride we were just on."

"I'm going to stay away from the roller coaster rides. You guys go ahead. I'll just wait here."

"I'll wait with you," said Rui. He wasn't in the mood to go on rides.

Akira and Soujiro exchanged glances. Akira caught the message. He was in charge of finding out what happened in France. The question was: how was he going to do it? He doubted Rui would just answer if he asked.

Rui and Akira walked over to sit down on a wooden bench. "So Rui, how come you're back?"

"I wanted to."

Akira sighed, an expected answer he thought.

Rui stood up.

"Where are you going?"

To a place where I won't be questioned, he thought, but he since he knew Akira had the best intentions he didn't say that. At that moment a girl wearing glasses, a long skirt and hair in a ponytail walked by. "I have a date with this girl here." Rui put an arm around the girl's shoulder and nudged her away before she had time to protest.

"Let go of me," the girl cried. She struggled to get out of Rui's hold but he was too strong. When Rui felt they were a good distance away from Akira he let go of the girl's arm.

"Sorry," Rui turned to walk away.

"Wait, you can't just drag me off and then leave. From what I can tell, I helped you, the least you could do is buy me a drink."

Rui stared at the girl. She didn't look like a pushover. She was tall, a few inches from eye level, and she wasn't wearing high heels. He was tempted to just toss cash at her and tell her to get it herself, but he was intrigued. She was wearing her school outfit, a white collared shirt that was a size too large on her, and a dull blue colored skirt that reached her ankles instead of opting to wear a short skirt. She wasn't attractive at all but there was something about her eyes behind her glasses that twinkled with intelligence and confidence.

The girl knew she was being evaluated, and she knew she looked horrible but she didn't care. She wasn't going to be used without at least getting something from it, and she knew the rich Hanazawa Rui could afford a drink. She recognized him immediately when he grabbed her arm.

"Fine. Where do you want to go get a drink?"

She looked around and spotted a store. "There is fine." Rui looked to where she pointed. It was a food court. They walked in. She asked for a bottle of water from the cashier. Rui took out his wallet and paid. He turned to walk out of the food court.

"Wait, sit and talk to me. You don't have anything else to do right?"

"You know you helped me for only a few seconds."

"It's okay if you want to go. I just thought you might want company."

"I just left my friend. What makes you think I want company, especially yours?"

She shrugged, "Just a hunch, and if you don't want to be with your friends you might as well stay here a while with me. Since I'm a stranger I won't ask anything personal." She walked over to the table on the side. She didn't look back to see if Rui followed. She didn't doubt he would. She was very good at reading people.

Rui walked behind her, thinking who is this girl? True, he wanted company but now he wanted to know more about her. Ever since Makino he hadn't been interested in getting to know anyone else.

Rui sat down across the girl. "Do you make a habit of talking to strangers?"

"Do you make a habit of dragging girls you don't know?" she retorted. "And besides, you're not really a stranger. I know who you are, Hanawaza Rui. I saw your picture in a magazine."

"I see." Now it made sense. She made up all that nonsense of him wanting company. She just wanted to keep him with her. Rui struggled to hide his disappointment. He didn't want to her to be another girl who was after his money.

"You're probably thinking I'm after your money."

"Aren't you?"

"No. Money can only buy so much. I have enough to live on, and that's all I need."

Rui scoffed. "It's never enough."

She shrugged. "I'm not naïve to think that some people aren't obsessed with acquiring wealth. I'm just saying that I'm not. Look, I know you're not going to believe me no matter what I say, so let's not argue and move to a neutral subject, what hobbies do you have?"

"I like to sleep and watch t.v."

"Sleeping is not a hobby."

Rui shrugged, "It's what I like to do."

"But a person can only sleep so many hours a day."

"That's what you think."

"But there's so much to do, it's such a waste to go to sleep."

"There's nothing else to do."

"What are you talking about? There's so much to see, so much to learn, so much to do, and since you're rich you definitely don't have financial limitations."

"I'm not interested."

She shook her head, "What about your friends? Don't they go out and drag you along?"

"My friends are girl crazy. I'm not, so we don't hang out often, especially at nights." Rui thought about Akira and Soujiro. Since junior high they were already crazy for the opposite sex. Every night they would go out to clubs to meet women. They always asked him out but he never went with them, so they stopped asking him. He thought of Tsukasa. Ever since he met Tsukushi he's been in one mood or another. Even though he considered Tsukasa his best friend they didn't really hang out.

"Maybe you need new friends."

"I'm content where I am, so why change?"

"But are you really content? You don't seem like it." Before Rui could think of a response, the clock outside the store gonged. The girl looked at her watch. "Oh no, it's already so late. I'm late for work." She stood up and smiled at Rui. "It was nice meeting you Hanazawa Rui. Don't think too much, sometimes it just makes a person more depressed." And with that she ran off.

Rui stared at her and his eyes followed her until she was lost in the crowd. Are you really content, he heard her voice whisper in his head. Rui clenched his fist. There was nothing he could do to stop the ache in his heart. When Shizuka went to Tokyo to ask him to come with her he was so happy. But once he was there he realized there was no place for him. He stayed at home while she worked. He felt like a child. Still, he might have stayed to find work but Shizuka and he had been getting into more and more fights lately. She had to socialize but he didn't want to, nor did he want her to.

The last argument they had replayed itself in his head. He wanted to pick her up after her dinner with her coworkers and apologize for being a child. He was outside the restaurant when he saw her come out with one of her male coworkers. They hugged and kissed. He went back to the apartment, packed up his things and left.

God, he was so stupid. Why did he think that Shizuka would ever fall in love with him? She was elegant, sophisticated and sociable. She was the first girl he fell in love with, the first woman he made love to, but he wasn't her first in anything. Damn he felt like a fool.

Rui got up and saw the water bottle on the table, the one he had bought for the girl. He stared at the bottle, and realized that she didn't tell him her name. If she was a gold digger she would've told him her name and given him her number. Maybe she was telling the truth, maybe she actually stayed with him to keep him company, nothing else. Or she realized that there was no point in giving him her contact info because he wouldn't call her. Yeah that was probably it, Rui concluded. He walked away, water bottle in hand.

Akira was sitting alone when the rest of his friends came back from the ride.

"Where's Rui?" Soujiro asked.

"I don't know. One minute I was talking to him, asking him about what happened in France. Next minute he pulls some girl walking by and said he had a date with her."

"Maybe he really had a date with her," said Tsukasa.

"Yeah right," Akira responded, "she didn't look willing to be dragged off."

"Then why the hell did you let him take her away? That's kidnapping!" Tsukushi yelled.

"It's ok, I'm sure Rui wouldn't do anything to her. He's not Soujiro," Shigeru said.

"Hey!" Soujiro pretended to be hurt, "I take offense to that. All the girls I've been with were willing."

"No doubt." Tsukushi has seen girls fall over the F4. She remembered her first year at Eitoku. The only thing the girls talked about were the F4. She was so disgusted by their boy crazy minds, and now she's in the exact place all the girls dreamed of being. She looked around to the faces of the boys. If someone had told her back then that she would be friends with the F4, she would have laughed in disbelief. She thought the F4 were selfish and spoiled rich boys. She still felt the same, but she started seeing them as friends and she learned that each and every one of them would go through hell for the other, and for her. She didn't understand why she was so lucky to have such great friends, but she was grateful.

The big clock in the amusement park started gonging. Tsukushi looked at her watch and saw that it was already four.

"Tsukasa, we have to go to our lessons. It's already four. We can't be late."

"Shit. I forgot about that. Sorry guys." Tsukasa and Tsukushi left the amusement park, leaving only Akira, Soujiro, Shigeru and Sakurago. The four of them watched the couple leave hand in hand.

"Do you think they'll make it?" Shigeru asked.

"If they don't I'll be there for Doumyoji-sama," Sakurago proclaimed.

"You would just make things worse," said Soujiro.

"I hope they make it. They've been through so much together," said Akira.

"They'll definitely make it," Soujiro declared. "Tsukasa is crazy for her. He won't let her go, ever."

"He definitely changed a lot because of Tsukushi. I remember other than the F4 and family, nobody used to be able to approach him without getting hurt," said Sakurago.

"You don't even know half of it. You and Shigeru started hanging out with him P.T."

"What's P.T.?" Shigeru asked.

"Post-Tsukushi, and believe me there's a definite difference between before and after. Akira and I have been with Tsukasa since we were kids. Shigeru, I know you like Tsukasa but if you had met him B.T. (before Tsukushi) you wouldn't have been able to talk to Tsukasa without getting hurt."

Akira agreed. "He didn't discriminate between women and men. He simply felt everyone was beneath him. Every rich household has a sense of formality but Tsukasa's family took it to the next level. Tsukasa grew up with people telling him that his family was the best, and since he was surrounded by people who threw themselves at him he started believing it. And since you were a rich girl that his mother betrothed him to, he would have had even more reason to hurt you."

Shigeru knew and understood all this, which was why she was willing to let Tsukasa go. He would never look at her the way he looked at Tsukushi. She had bared herself to him, physically and emotionally but he wasn't swayed. Her self-confidence had dropped significantly. But she knew she only had two choices, either try to force Tsukasa to love her or help them get together. Maybe she would have chosen the former if she hadn't liked Tsukushi. Shigeru didn't have any close friends. She came from a rich family, maybe not as rich as Tsukasa's but definitely amongst the richest. There were too many people who approached her saying they wanted to be friends but they only wanted to be friends with her because of her family. Tsukushi was the first one that really didn't care. Tsukushi talked to her as if there were no social barrier. Shigeru cherished that, more so than being with Tsukasa. Tsukushi and Tsukasa were her best friends. She didn't want to hurt either of them so she decided to do everything she could do get them together. She knew that in everyone's eyes she looked like the jilted bride, but it didn't matter as long as the two of them were together, without one another they were miserable. If both of them were happy then she could be happy too.

"Let's forget about them, and have fun on our own. There are still so many rides left we didn't go on!" Shigeru walked to the next ride.

Akira paled but he still followed after them.

Finally! I have a chapter out. Thanks to everyone who's been waiting!


	11. A Different Side to Tsukasa

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I know a lot of people thought the previous chapter was too short, so I decided to quickly post the next chapter.

* * *

Part II: The Morning After 

Chapter XI: A different side to Doumyoji

* * *

Tsukushi and Tsukasa sat in the limo that picked them up at the amusement park. 

"I'm worried about Rui," Tsukushi said, "Do you remember the last time?"

"How could I forget," Tsukasa said coldly. He remembered that night all too clearly. Tsukushi had snuck out of their bedroom to meet with Rui and it wasn't the first time she had done it. He couldn't believe how much it hurt to see Tsukushi kiss Rui. His heart constricted at the memory.

Tsukushi silently berated herself. She was such an idiot. She had forgotten about the night on the beach. She placed her hand on Tsukasa's. "I'm sorry that I hurt you that night, but at the time we weren't dating. You just ordered me around and arranged everything for me. I won't betray you, ever."

"Promise me you won't lie to me, not even to protect others. I want everything to be the truth between us."

Tsukushi's heart tightened. "Okay. I promise I won't lie to you."

Tsukasa pulled Tsukushi onto his lap and hugged her hard. "God I love you. Don't ever leave me. I can do anything and everything as long as you're here by my side."

Tsukasa tenderly touched Tsukushi's cheek and kissed her. His hand went under her shirt. Tsukushi broke the kiss, "Tsukasa! We're in a car."

"So?"

Tsukushi turned around; Tsukasa followed her gaze and saw the driver. Tsukasa grinned, "That's easily fixed." He opened one of the hidden panels on the side and pulled up a window so that the driver was blocked from view. "He can't see through that, and it's sound proof." Tsukasa grinned mischievously, "You can scream all you want."

Half an hour later they arrived at the Doumyouji estate. Tsukasa was grinning like an idiot when he got out of the car. Tsukushi stepped out of the limo in her sports outfit, sweatpants and a t-shirt. Doumyoji walked Tsukushi over to their tennis courts then he went into the mansion for his lessons.

It's been a little more than a week since the first day of Eisei classes, and oddly enough Tsukushi didn't hate it…yet. Even her worst class, How to be a Perfect Hostess, wasn't that bad. True, there was always a lot to memorize, but she understood the importance of it. In her last class she had to learn how to walk. The key was to walk slowly. Miyani-san, her teacher, said that when you're rich and important, people run to you. You don't run to them. Tsukushi wanted to say that she wasn't rich and important, but she held her tongue. She knew what Miyani-san would say: "Tsukushi you're engaged into one if not the most influential families in Japan. Even if you, by yourself is not important you're background now is." Tsukushi sighed at the memory. She didn't know if she could handle the responsibility.

"Tsukushi!" Her tennis teacher yelled. "What are you doing spacing out? Come over here. It's time for your lessons."

"Sorry!" Tsukushi ran into the tennis court.

Her teacher was in his late 30s. He was tall, but not as tall as Doumyoji, probably an inch or two shorter she guessed. Before coming to his class she had overheard the maids talking about him, Shiomi Meiwa, one of the best tennis players of all time. He won many national and world titles, all before his 30th birthday. Tsukushi expected to meet a snob, much like the F4, but to her surprise he was really nice. He pushed her to perfect her form but he didn't treat her like an imbecile. By the end of the day she was sore all over but she really enjoyed the class.

Makino Tsukushi, Shiomi thought. He was approached about this job a month ago. Normally he wouldn't have given this job any thought. He didn't want to teach rich spoiled brats. But at the time he was approached he didn't have any choice. His dad had called him a week before begging for money, one million yen. Shiomi was disgusted and hung up the phone. His dad was always in one debt or another. He would never get rid of his gambling addiction which was why his mother filed for divorce. He wanted to let his dad deal with it on his own but the next day Shiomi found himself looking over his assets to see if he could bail out his dad. He had earned a substantial amount of money from his games but they were all invested and couldn't be touched. He only had about 500,000 yen. Where was he going to come up with the other half? He was about to go to the bank for a loan when two men wearing black suits and dark sunglasses approached him. They explained that Doumyoji Kaede wanted to hire him to teach tennis. They knew about his situation and said that his dad's debt would be taken care of if he accepted the job and he would be paid 100,000 for each lesson. If it weren't for his dad's debt he would've told the men to shove the money up their ass. But instead he said he'd teach. He rationed that even if he hated the job, it was only two hours of his time each week. He could live with that. He was told that he would be teaching a teenager, the future Mrs. Doumyoji.

So he had shown up to the Doumyoji estate expecting a snob, a woman who thought that everything should be hers. Instead he met a strong girl both physically and mentally. He had pushed her hard the first day but she didn't think anything of it. She actually thanked him for it and said she really liked the class. Shiomi had laughed and said he was happy to teach her, and he meant it. Learning to play a sport and becoming good at it takes a lot of determination and strength, not simply a good teacher. Tsukushi had both. She didn't act like a rich girl at all, so who was this future Mrs. Doumyoji?

Tsukushi was running towards him, into the tennis courts. He had been with a fair share of rich girls and from his experience, Tsukushi didn't carry herself like one.

"Let's work on your serves and forehand."

Doumyoji stared out the window where he had a view of Tsukushi. He still had a silly grin on his face. He was content to stare at her all day.

"Doumyoji-sama, I sent our menu and accounting reports you requested prior to our meeting. Did you have a chance to look at it yet?"

Tsukasa turned around in his chair to stare at the old man before him. Beginning with today, he was starting to meet with the presidents of each group of Doumyoji Corporations. Currently, Doumyoji Corporations have 12 different groups, such as real estate, accounting, hospital, banking, hotels, restaurants, etc. He had meetings with the president of each group, and if he wanted to, he could arrange meetings with the individual branches.

Before the meeting Tsukasa pulled out his employee record. It was a short fact sheet, which told Tsukasa that Kazamatsuri Ryo is 56 years old. He has been working with the restaurant for over 30 years. He was currently the president of the restaurant group of Doumyoji Corporations. He has a wife and two boys, one in junior high school and another in high school.

Tsukasa looked down at the binder full of data Kazamatsuri had sent him yesterday. "Yes, I did. Have a seat. This might take a while."

Kazamatsuri sat on the plush sofa chair across the desk. "Is something wrong with the accounts? As stated in there," he gestured towards the binder, "I double checked the accuracy of the numbers myself."

Tsukasa raised a hand to stop Kazamatsuri's explanations. "This has nothing to do with the departments. It's the profits I'm looking at."

"The profits? I don't see what the problem is. In fact in the most recent quarter we've had an increase in profits."

"Those are seasonal increases in profits, and you know that as well as I do. As soon as winter comes the profits drop." Tsukasa leaned back in his chair. There was a Tsukasa opened another binder and turned it 180 degrees so that Kazamatsuri could see. "Tell me why our rival company has shown a 10 increase in profits in the past five years while we only have 1 increase."

"We-well," he stammered, "In the past few years they had a lot of advertising, offering discounts and specials."

"Why aren't we doing the same?"

"We've always relied on our exemplary service and food to be our advertisement. Also, we don't need to offer discounts because we cater to the upper class."

"With that kind of mentality there will never be more than a few percentages of growth. We need to expand to not only cater the upper class. We need to make the prices moderately affordable to those who want to indulge. Here's what I want you to do." Tsukasa opened a folder which contained all his notes for improving the restaurant.

* * *

"Damn! I'm so late." During her entire career, she had never been late. She ran into the acting studio.

"Ayaka! You're late."

"I know - I'm so sorry. I lost track of time."

"Hurry up and change. We're all waiting for you."

"Okay." Ayaka walked into her changing room. Her makeup artist and hair stylist were already inside. She quickly changed into her costume and sat down in front of the mirror so that the two women could work their magic.

"You're never late, so why are you this time?" asked Suzuki Sango, the makeup artist. "Did something happen?"

"No, I was just having too much fun at the amusement park. I really wanted to go on one ride before I left." She didn't want to tell these women that she lost track of time talking to Hanazawa Rui. They weren't mean but they can't keep secrets. If she told them then before the end of the day everyone in the studio would know.

In half an hour she was done changing. She walked up to the director, "I'm ready."

"It's about time. Get onto the stage. We'll shoot your entrance scene now."

They shot a few more scenes with her in it. They were able to get a few good takes on the first try.

"Wow Ayaka-sama is really good. Her acting seems to make the other actors act better."

The director smirked. If she wasn't a great actor I wouldn't have asked her to be in the film. For this production he had to work with a teenage actor. He hated directing films with teenagers in them. From his experience they were lazy and not at all talented. A year before the beginning of the production, he had browsed through all the current teenage actors but found no one that could portray his character. He decided to scout a new face, so he sat in the park to see if he could find anyone. He still remembered the first day he met her. He had been in the park for a few days already. He was about to give up hope when he saw Ayaka. She walked like the perfect lady. There was an air of pride and dignity in her walk. Even her horrible clothes couldn't mask her beauty. Through her glasses he saw that her eyes. They showed strength and will. She was perfect for the part. He approached her and gave her his business card. She accepted the card but wouldn't go with him to the studio. He had no doubt she went home to check his credentials. He laughed at the thought. His name was known through out the industry but now he was being treated like a pervert by a little chit. Although he was slightly offended, her actions told him that she had common sense. Naivety will only get actors into trouble and shorten their career. He had plans to make her big.

"Cut! That's all for today. Good job everyone."

Ayaka walked back to her dresser to take off the heavy makeup and her outfit. She couldn't wait to get out of the studio. She was always energized after work. It took her half an hour to change back to her uniform. She knew it was a couple sizes too big. Her mom had advised her to hide her beauty so that she would not attract unwanted attention. She wore nonprescription spectacles that were large enough to hide her face. She even wore dark brown color contacts to hide her light brown-gray eyes. For work she took everything off except her contacts. If she exposed the natural color of her eye everyone would immediately know that she wasn't full-blooded Japanese. She might actually gain more publicity that way but she wasn't in the business for the money.

After she packed up her things she walked to the Tokyo Tower. It was her favorite place to be after a day's work. She loved the strong wind. It made her feel so alive and at the same time it calmed her. She stayed there until the sun was no longer visible.

* * *

Tsukasa went to look for Tsukushi and found her dragging her body up the stairs. Tsukasa practically leaped down the stairs. He swept Tsukushi up into his arms.

"Is your instructor being an asshole? If he is you know you can tell me. I'll beat him up, or better yet you can do it."

Tsukushi shook her head. Normally she would have yelled at Tsukasa for resorting to violence but she didn't have the strength.

Tsukasa brought her into their room. He started stripping her. Tsukushi mustered up her strength to protest, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Shut up. I'm not going to do anything."

"Promise?"

Tsukusa's right eyebrow twitched in anger, "What kind of guy do you think I am? A pervert?"

"Yes, but an honorable one."

"Fine I promise. Now lie on your stomach. Tsukasa reached for the massage oils that he had one of the maids bring in."

Tsukushi groaned in pleasure as Tsukasa expertly massaged her back. His hands were strong and warm. Was this really Tsukasa?

Tsukasa felt her muscles loosen up under his hands. If his friends saw him like this they would probably laugh. They would never have thought that Tsukasa would be capable of servicing someone other than his sister. In fact, Tsukasa himself couldn't believe it, but there were only male masseuses on residence. No way in hell was he going to let another man touch Tsukushi.

After he massaged her thoroughly, Tsukasa put a blanket over her and went to his office. Tomorrow he was going to meet with the president of the medical group of Doumyoji Corporations. From there he would decide whether or not he needed to speak with the doctors.

He accessed the Doumyoji Corporation's database and pulled up the president's files.

Tsukushi opened her eyes and slowly got up. She felt a chill and noticed she was naked. She quickly wrapped the blanket around to cover herself. She looked around and recognized she was in Tsukasa's room. How did she get here? The last thing she remembered was getting up the stairs and then Tsukasa came. He was the one that brought her to the room. He also… Tsukushi blushed bright red. She didn't know why she always felt embarrassed. He had seen her naked so many times.

She looked at the clock which read 8:15, so she slept for about an hour. She looked around to find clothes while holding up the blanket. There was no body else in the room so she didn't have to hide, but she didn't feel comfortable walking around naked.

A few seconds later, Tsukushi heard someone knock.

"Makino-sama, I brought your clothes. I'm going to come in."

Tsukushi jumped back into bed and hid under the covers with only her head sticking out. She didn't want the maid to know she was naked.

"I'll leave your dress and shoes here. Doumyoji-sama is in the last room down the hall. He said to find him when you're done dressing."

He gave her a dress? It was a halter top navy blue dress with sequins. Even though it was really beautiful, she can't go home like this. What is he thinking? She slipped on the dress, because unless she wanted to go out naked she had no choice but to wear what he gave her. She marched down the hall to find Tsukasa

She pushed open the door and was about to give him a piece of her mind but her words disappeared at the sight before her. Tsukasa was wearing a suit and working behind his desk. There was a computer on his right side and papers all over the desk. He was reading documents and didn't even notice that she entered the room. Tsukushi leaned on the side of the doorway. She thought again, is this really Tsukasa? Is he the same man who used money like it was nothing? The same man who used his wealth and status to bully everyone into submission? If she didn't know him and if he wasn't sitting in an office that screams wealth, she would have thought he was a hardworking employee.

Tsukasa had a weird sensation of being watched. It was a feeling he had every time he walked in the streets. He looked up and saw Tsukushi leaning on her side. His heart skipped a beat. She was so beautiful in that dress. He smiled wide and got up to walk around to Tsukushi.

"You're so beautiful."

Tsukushi was suddenly self-conscious. She had looked in the mirror and she knew she wasn't beautiful. She had curves in all the wrong places. She did the only thing she knew how, "No I'm not. The dress is beautiful, and I can't believe you made me wear this. I can't go home in it!"

Tsukasa was in too good a mood to argue with her, "We're going to dinner, so you have to wear that. Let's go, I'm starving." Tsukasa led the way.

Tsukushi followed. She was slightly disappointed that he didn't yell back at her. She shook her head. What in the world was she thinking? What kind of girlfriend actually wants their boyfriend to argue with her?

Tsukasa stopped before going down the stairs. He held out his hand to her. His eyes shone with love. She knew that her courage to stand up in his world came from his love for her. Tsukushi hated to rely on any one, mainly because there was never anyone she could have relied on. She thought, what if he hurts me? Tsukushi placed her hand in his. She remembered all the times she cried over their relationship and she knew that, unwillingly, she had already given him that power. Tsukasa held her hand tight as they walked down the steps together. She had to trust him, believe in herself and have faith in their relationship.

* * *

The day's not over. The restaurant scene will be in the next chapter. I just thought this would be a good place to end for now. A lot of people have been saying they wanted more TxT moments and Eisei classes, so I decided to oblige. I hope everyone liked this chapter. Please review! I love reading them, and they motivate me to write faster. 


	12. At the Restaurant

* * *

Part II: The Morning After 

Chapter XII: At the Restaurant

* * *

"Did you make reservations here?" Tsukushi whispered. The restaurant was beautiful. The carpet was thick and soft. There were beautiful scenic photographs on the wall. The walls were a rich dark brown color. The lights were dim to offer a romantic atmosphere that should've comforted, but instead Tsukushi felt more like she didn't belong than welcomed.

Tsukasa spoke confidently and loud in contrast to Tsukushi. "Reservations? I never need reservations."

Tsukasa led Tsukushi over to the counter where the maitre d' was standing. "Good evening, may I have your name please."

"Doumyoji Tsukasa."

The maitre d' blanched. "Doumyoji-sama, I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you. Please. This way."

Tsukasa looked back at Tsukushi. There was an "I told you so" look on his face. Tsukushi shook her head when Tsukasa turned around. She didn't know why she even doubted him anymore.

They were brought over to a table with a majestic view of the city. The manager, personally, came to serve them. "Doumyoji-sama, we're delighted to have you here. Can I get you anything?"

"Bring me your best wine."

"Yes sir," the manager bowed, "Right away sir."

The manager went through the kitchen with the intent to go downstairs to the liquor room when he heard the waitress talk.

"Oh my god, that's Doumyoji-sama, the heir to Doumyoji Corporations. He's so hot!"

"But who's that girl he's with? I've never seen her before. She's not pretty or sophisticated. You would think that he would be with someone that's more elegant."

"You never know, she might be an heiress."

"He doesn't need to marry an heiress. He's filthy rich! He should be with a woman that's tall, graceful and beautiful."

"Are you girls done talking yet? Or are you looking to get fired?" the manager said.

The waitresses immediately dispersed and went out to service their customers.

The manager shook his head as he walked toward the entrance to the stairs. Females, he thought with disgust. All they do is gossip. Why did they care who the Doumyoji heir was dating? It's not like they'll ever have a chance.

When the manager went down the stairs Ryoko stepped out of the employee bathroom. She had overheard everything. Tsukushi and Doumyoji were both here. What should she do? She's been avoiding them all this time, but now there's no chance that they won't see her. What should she say?

"Rikkaida-san! What are you doing standing there! Get to work!" the manager screamed while cradling the wine he had just brought up.

Ryoko took the food off the counter where the chefs had placed it and took it out. The best defense is offense. So she decided to serve the food to her patrons then say hi.

She felt her heart pound as she approached them. She yelled at herself. Why was she so nervous it's not like she doesn't know Tsukushi. Why was she being a coward? But she knew she was afraid that after coming back they might not want to associate with her anymore. Tsukushi had been her first real friend in a long time and she was scared to get hurt. The closer she got to them the harder her heart pounded. They still didn't notice her yet. Tsukushi and Tsukasa were laughing over something. Tsukushi's back was facing her and Tsukasa didn't look up. He looked so happy, just like during the cruise.

Maybe she shouldn't interrupt them, she thought. She was about to turn around and tell the manager that she wasn't feeling good when Tsukushi turned around and stared straight into her eyes. Tsukushi's eyes widened. She ran to Ryoko and hugged her hard.

"Where have you been? I was so worried about you!"

Ryoko's eyes started tearing. I was such a fool, she thought. No matter where they are, they'll still be friends. "I'm sorry."

"Come sit with us. Tell us what you've been doing."

"I want to but I can't. I'm working right now," Ryoko said. Tsukushi looked down and indeed saw Ryoko in the restaurant's uniform.

"Oh. When does your shift end?"

Behind them, they didn't see that Doumyoji was already talking to the manager. The manager nodded enthusiastically. He would do anything to please Doumyoji.

The manager walked up to the girls. "Rikkaida-san, you have the night off."

Ryoko stared at the manager. He was never this nice and polite to her. Tsukushi knew immediately and turned around to look at Tsukasa, who just smiled innocently at her. Normally she would be exasperated at such a show of wealth and power but this time she didn't mind as much. She really wanted to talk to Ryoko.

"That's great. Now you can come eat dinner with us."

"But it's just you two. I don't want to be a third wheel."

"Nonsense, come on." Tsukushi practically had to drag Ryoko over to their table.

Tsukasa moved closer to the wall so that Tsukushi could sit down next to him.

"I'm sorry for intruding," Ryoko said to Tsukasa.

He shook his head. "I knew you were working here tonight, and Tsukushi wanted to see you again."

"How did you know I work here?"

"You forget that this is my company."

"But you have thousands of companies. You can't possibly know all the employees' names."

Tsukasa shrugged, "I was going to come here sooner or later. I'm in the process of learning about all the companies in the Doumyoji empire. The company gives me all their information so of course the employee roster is there. I scanned it briefly and saw your name. I made a call and found out your work schedule. Regardless of whether or not you work here I would have still came. The best way to get a feel for the company is to go there personally.

Ryoko stared at Tsukasa, dumbfounded. That was the most intelligent thing she had ever heard Tsukasa say. He actually sounded like he was capable of inheriting his family business. Ryoko looked over to Tsukushi to see if she was surprised at what was coming out of Tsukasa's mouth. Tsukushi was simply smiling. There was something different about Tsukushi, Ryoko thought, but she couldn't quite point out what it was. She dismissed the feeling, rationing that since Doumyoji changed so much it seemed probable that Tsukushi changed too.

"I ordered for you already. It's one of the house specials. Is that fine?"

"Yes, definitely." Ryoko knew that the restaurant served spectacular food but since it was out of her range she never tried it.

Ryoko told Tsukushi what she's been doing since the cruise, everything except the hidden passage. It's not that she didn't want to tell her but she didn't even understand what happened. Why did she have access to a mansion? Before Ryoko could give it anymore thought the food came.

Ryoko cut a piece of her steak and put it in her mouth. It was tender and juicy. She could have died right then and there. It's been so long since she had good food. Lately she ate takeout because she had either had no time or she was too exhausted to cook. She was about to say how good the food was when she saw Tsukushi savoring the meal. The nagging feeling that Tsukushi changed came back to her. What was different? She thought back to the trip, when they ate together. Tsukushi always made a big fuss as to how good the food is. Now she was quietly enjoying it; only her eyes and smile showed how good she thought the food was. It wasn't just that. Tsukushi had posture, exhibiting an air of confidence that wasn't there during the cruise. It's only been a few weeks, Ryoko thought, how did Tsukushi change so much?

Tsukushi was about to take another bite of chicken when she noticed Ryoko was staring at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No," Ryoko shook her head, "It's just that you look… different." Tsukushi stared at her blankly, so Ryoko tried to explain herself. "You have better posture and you look more confident. You eat with more grace now."

Tsukushi told Ryoko about the offer Doumyoji Kaede gave them, about the Eisei classes she had to take and what she did for each class.

They laughed when Tsukushi complained about wearing heels of all lengths and types. They talked about the rich and all the rules they had in their society. Tsukasa stayed out of their conversation. He knew they needed time together to talk. When they finished eating, Tsukasa leaned back and placed his arm around Tsukushi's shoulder. Tsukushi unconsciously moved closer to him. He started twirling her hair in his fingers.

Ryoko saw all this and her heart warmed. They both changed but their love for each other was growing stronger. She remembered the day before they docked in Japan Tsukushi had a lot of worries. Tsukushi was afraid that her happiness wouldn't last. It seems like she was worried for nothing Ryoko thought.

After they finished Tsukasa and Tsukushi invited Ryoko to the Doumyoji mansion but Ryoko turned it down and called for a rain check. She wanted to go home and sleep.

Alone in the car, Tsukushi voiced her concerns. "Do you think I changed?"

"This was the first time we ate together in public since the cruise. When we're alone you're who you've always been, but when we eat in public you're more reserved."

Tsukushi smiled sadly. She recited what she heard every single time from her How to be a Perfect Hostess instructor, "'It's improper to squeal or talk with your mouth full. You can't make a big fuss about everything you eat. It doesn't matter who you're eating with because in public you never know who is watching.' I guess after listening to that every time it's drilled into my head and I started doing it subconsciously."

"Baka (Idiot). You don't have to listen to what they say."

"Of course I do," she turned to face him, "That's the point of these classes."

Tsukasa shook his head, "You take what you want to learn and forget the rest."

"I'm taking these classes so that I won't be an embarrassment in public, so that I won't embarrass you."

"You're going to piss me off if you think like that. If I thought you were an embarrassment to me, I wouldn't have been with you. Do you think I care what other people say about you, about us?"

"I know you don't care but I do. I never used to until I started dating you but now everyone's talking about me. Everyday there's people who want to be my friends. The same people who laughed at me are now showering me with gifts. You're used to being stared at everyday but I'm not. I don't know how to act when I'm in the spotlight," Tsukushi shouted. "I'm scared Tsukasa," she whispered softly; her eyes started shining with tears.

Tsukasa lost his anger. He knew how hard this was on her but she seemed so happy after classes that he didn't realize she was holding so much in. He hugged her close, holding her head to his shoulder. Tsukushi let her tears silently fall. She didn't know where they came from, where she hid it. It wasn't until Ryoko mentioned she changed that she consciously realized the amount of stress she held in.

"I'm scared of becoming someone else. I'm scared of being like the people who talk to me everyday. I know that they pretend to be nice to me when they're with me. Once they leave they start laughing at me. What if I become someone like that?"

"You won't be." Tsukasa said confidently.

"How can you be so sure? I've already changed so much."

"Because you're stronger than that. I'll be with you every step of the way. If anyone says anything about you, I'll punch them, and if you start becoming someone like that I'll pull you back."

Tsukushi laughed silently, her heart filled with love. Tsukasa sighed inwardly in relief when he felt Tsukushi laugh. He had his worries too. What if she decided to suddenly call it off? What if she gave up on them? What if she couldn't accept his world? He hugged Tsukushi tighter. He didn't want her to change. She shouldn't have to, but there was no other choice. He was naïve in thinking he could shelter her from the world when he knew that there were people who just wanted to use them for their own benefits.

"I wish I could promise you that everyone who approaches you are nice people but that's not the world I live in."

Tsukushi shook her head and pulled away from to look into his eyes. "I know that and I don't need or want to be sheltered." Tsukushi wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "I didn't mean to cry. I don't know where they came from." Tsukasa brushed his fingers across her cheek.

"You can always cry in front of me."

Tsukushi's heart warmed. "Idiot. When did you become so corny?"

"Corny?"

And they argued the rest of the way home, but the best thing about arguing is always making up.

"With women like you, a man has to use force," Tsukasa said as he got out of the limousine. Tsukushi barely had time to understand what he meant when he tossed her over his shoulders as she was getting out of the limo.

"Put me down you big brute." She kept hitting him in the back but he just laughed as he pushed open the mansion doors.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to get the chapter out. No excuses, just lazy. I'll try to have at least 2 more chapters up before the summer break is over. 


	13. Rui's Troubles

Part II: The Morning After

Chapter XIII: Rui's troubles

* * *

Rui walked around the streets aimlessly. Normally he would've stayed home, sleeping or watching TV but today he felt restless. He wanted to call his friends but he didn't want the not so discreet looks that were tossed his way when they thought he wasn't looking. He didn't want to talk about it, not yet.

He came across a store that Tsukushi used to work in. He thought nostalgically of the old times as he walked past it. He thought of the girl that was too innocent and naïve for her own good. He missed her, missed the times they spent together on the staircase. Even back then he knew that she belonged to Tsukasa and he never wanted her for himself. She was more like a sister to him than a girlfriend. He wanted to call her but he didn't want to see the concern and worry written all over her face. She was never good at hiding her emotions.

Rui walked into the park and sat down on the bench. He was so tired. They all had their ways of coping with the feeling that they can't control their destiny. Akira and Soujiro lost themselves in women, in carnal pleasures. Tsukasa used to beat up people. Out of all four of them he was the one that resented being "the heir" the most. From what he heard Tsukasa was learning the ropes of his empire now. Tsukushi was really good for him. As for him, he just liked to sleep and watch TV. That way he never had to think, never had time to think and get depressed. Being with Shizuka soothed and comforted him. God, it still hurt to think of her.

Ayaka had a really bad day at work. She had to go in on Saturday because they were already behind schedule. Some people were such idiots. In the two scenes she was in today, there was always something wrong. At first she wasn't bothered by the water that somebody spilled over her head. It was easy enough to get dry. She started getting angry when somebody ruined her costume. It was a really pretty dress for the ballroom scene and she was looking forward to wearing it. It would take a few days to get another dress so they couldn't do the scene. She didn't mind not wearing the dress, she was angrier that these people didn't care about the movie. By doing petty things like this they were delaying the production. The worst part of it was that she knew there were going to be more problems in the future. She knew why she was being bullied. She was young and she knew a lot of people didn't think she should've gotten the role. That's not all people were saying, they thought she got the role because her family was old money. She didn't care what they thought; she worked hard to get to where she was. She stopped depending on them when her mom died.

So instead of going back to an empty apartment she decided to go to the Tokyo Tower. She didn't know why but there was something about the strong wind there that soothed her. Normally she liked to take the long way, today she decided to take a shortcut through the park. She saw Rui the moment she stepped into the park. It had been a week since she last saw him. She never expected to see him again. She walked over and gave him a hand.

Rui looked up and saw Ayaka. He looked into her eyes then looked down at the hand she offered. "Come." She didn't elaborate.

He took her hand and let her pull him up. Their hands were still linked. Rui didn't want to let her go and it didn't seem like Ayaka minded. He was bothered by that. Was she like this with all guys?

He was so focused on analyzing her that he didn't realize she forcibly pulled him back. Rui looked up and saw that he almost walked into the door. He was embarrassed, he thought she would laugh at him instead she opened the door and walked in. "Tokyo Tower," Rui thought as he looked around their surroundings.

"This is my favorite place to be when I'm happy, sad, angry, just about every emotion I feel." He thought she was walking to the elevator but she headed toward the stairs. "You up for it?"

"If you are." He didn't consider himself chauvinistic; however; if she could do it he should be able to too. He wasn't a slacker. He doesn't go to the gym everyday but he was in good shape. Ayaka simply smiled widely. He could tell that she thought he wouldn't be able to do it.

They walked up the stairs for almost an hour, with no breaks. His muscles were singing with pain. He looked over to her, she was barely sweating. They weren't holding hands anymore. Rui needed both of them to pull him up the stairs. They walked for another few minutes before she stopped. He looked at her questioningly.

"Right here we can take an elevator the rest of the way up." Ayaka saw his hesitation. "There's no shame in it. I don't think anybody without intense training can walk all the way up in their first time. It took me everyday for almost two months before I was able to." She opened the door to go inside for the elevator. She turned back and extended her hand.

Rui placed his hand in hers. "Alright, but let's do this everyday until I can walk up without resting."

"Okay," Ayaka said without thought. She was looking for excuses to keep seeing him and here he was giving her a reason.

Rui frowned. Why did he say that? He didn't want to be with her, that's what he said after their first meeting, that's why he didn't ask for her number, but he knew he was lying to himself. From the start he knew she would change his life around. He was already changing. He would never have wanted to walk up Tokyo Tower. It was insane, and he secretly loved it.

They walked out of the elevator and went outside. Rui was amazed at the sight before him. The sun was shining brightly. It was huge, bigger than he had ever seen before. The sky was in all the colors of the rainbow. It wasn't his first time seeing the sunset but this was just amazing.

"It's beautiful right?" Ayaka asked as she walked closer to the railing. From his viewpoint it looked like she was walking toward the sun, as if she was offering herself as a sacrifice.

"Yeah it is." You're beautiful. He walked over and leaned on the railing. They stayed that way in silence, admiring the sunset as it disappeared.

"I'm hungry. Are you up for dinner?"

Rui smiled at her for the first time and nodded. "You choose the restaurant."

Ayaka grinned. "Okay, but don't regret it." She took him to a small ramen shop. He paused briefly at the entrance. Ayaka was disappointed. She didn't want him to be a snob.

Rui didn't hesitate because he thought the place was unsanitary or too low class, but rather he didn't expect she would go here. She was dressed in designer clothes, and she knew he had money. Surely she knew he was going to pay for their meal. Maybe that's why she chose this place. She didn't know if he was going to pay. Satisfied with his reasoning, he walked through the door.

"Ayaka-chan!" an old lady came to hug Ayaka. "It's been a while since you came. We were starting to get worried."

Ayaka grinned heartily and returned the hug. "I'm sorry. I've been swamped with work."

"Bah, with you it's always work, work, work. I'm sure that'll change soon enough." She smiled at Rui.

Ayaka grinned at the teasing, but didn't answer. It was always like that when she came in. The landlady was always on her case about getting a boyfriend and working too much.

"So, what will you young ones have tonight? The usual?"

"Yes, for both of us." Ayaka answered.

They seated themselves in a corner table. "I hope you don't mind me ordering for you."

"No, I wouldn't know what to get here."

"Not really your usual place to eat, huh?" Ayaka said as she looked around at their surroundings. The ramen shop was small and brightly lit. There were only three tables that might fit four people if they sit tightly and there was a small bar area for those who eat solo or want to watch the cooking.

"No. Although, you could've chosen a better restaurant, I would've paid for it."

Ayaka stiffened noticeably. She was about to yell at him for such a snobbish comment when her landlady came with the food. She held in her temper, knowing that she shouldn't let it get the best of her.

Rui noticed her tense and was sorry for causing it. What did he say wrong?

"I chose this place because as you can see the food comes really fast. It's good and filling. Yeah it's also cheap, that doesn't matter. I find that expensive restaurants are just that, expensive. There's barely any food on the plate and they charge an arm and a leg for it. It's really ridiculous."

"You get exemplary service. There's good ambience and the food is made from the freshest and rarest ingredients. It's not something that everyone can eat."

Ayaka shrugged. "There are so many other good restaurants that meet those requirements without it being so expensive. Take this place for example. Try the food."

Rui looked down at the bowl before him. There was a bunch of who knows what in there. He saw vegetables and meat. He took his pair of chopsticks and dug around. He saw ramen buried underneath. He took a taste. His eyes opened in surprise, it was really good.

Ayaka grinned. There's hope for him yet, she thought. "So what do you like to do for fun?" They spent an hour after they finished eating talking about their interests and hobbies. Who would've known they had so much in common. They liked the same TV programs and they both loved watching movies.

Ayaka glanced at the clock, "It's getting late. I have to go home."

"I'll walk you."

"It's okay; it's just down the block."

"I'll walk you," Rui repeated. Ayaka sighed; she knew he wasn't going to give in, so she relented. They exchanged cell numbers along the way.

They stopped by her door. She opened it then turned around, about to say good night to Rui.

"This is a mistake." He leaned down and kissed her. She was too stunned to respond. She didn't think he was this bold. He was about to move back but she hooked her hand behind his head. "If this is going to be a mistake, let's make it count." She stood on tiptoe and kissed him. Rui wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. They couldn't get enough of each other. Rui picked her up, her legs hooking around his waist. He brought her into the living room and she fell on the sofa.

Rui looked down at her, "Are you this easy with all the guys you don't know?" The fire she felt turned to ash.

"Get out." She said coldly. "Get out. I won't be with a man who thinks I'm a whore." She pushed him off of her. Rui allowed her to push him out the door. He was still stunned at how cruel his words were.

He was outside before he realized it. Damn it, he thought. He should've explained when he was with her. Now he doubted she would speak to him. Damn it, he thought again. He walked home aroused and angry.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took sooooo long to write. I've just been lazy, so to compensate I'll have another chapter out soon. I have it written already, just need to add a bit more here and there. There'll be more TxT in the next ones. Thanks for being patient with me. Review! 


	14. Kaede's Past

* * *

Part II: The Morning After 

Chapter XIV: Kaede's Past

* * *

It was barely dawn and Douymouji Kaede was already working in her office. She sat behind her home desk in London. She was looking at the disturbing information in front of her. There were the obvious signs that the executives in Germany were planning a takeover. Every once in a while this happened. It was inevitable with a large company.

The phone by her desk rang. She picked it up absently, still thinking on how to solve this problem.

"Kaede, up so early as always, how have you been?" Kaede stiffened. She hadn't heard his voice in almost a year. They avoided attending the same charities and other parties. The last time she saw him was at the Doumyouji annual executive party where they were both required to show up. "What's wrong? Don't remember me?" the man asked when Kaede didn't respond.

Kaede forced herself to relax. "What do you want?"

"You don't waste time with trivialities. That's what I like about you."

"You're arrogant and conceited that's what I hate about you."

"Now is that any way to talk to your husband?"

"What do you want?" she repeated impatiently.

He swallowed his disappointment. Every single time he tried talking to her she was always rude and curt, why did he think this time would be any different? They've been doing this for over a decade. "I want to let you know that I want Tsukasa to start dealing with mergers and company issues

"Tsukasa?" Kaede couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Tsukasa just started learning about the company. He's nowhere near ready to handle a problem of this size."

"It seems like you don't know much about your son. What happened to your great information network?" he said bitterly.

Kaede tensed at what he was referring to. During her pregnancy with Tsukasa she suspected that he was cheating on her. He was always away with meetings outside of Japan and there were times he wouldn't be home for weeks. When she asked how work was, he was always evasive. She wasn't an idiot. She didn't work when she was pregnant but that didn't mean she didn't know what was going on in his company. She knew there wasn't a lot of work, just the usual, so there was nothing to justify the large amounts of time he spent there. She knew she couldn't ask him straight out, he'll say no. She hired a private investigator. It didn't take longer than a week to have her worst fears confirmed. She couldn't believe how unbearably hurt she was, and to think that she loved him. He was just another man who couldn't keep his pants zipped. When she confronted him, she expected him to deny it, to try to prove his innocence even though it would be a futile effort. She wasn't going to believe anything he said, especially words of love that he probably said to countless other women. She still remembered their confrontation like it was yesterday.

She was waiting for him on the couch. He came through the door with a smile on his face. "Kaede, I brought you something." He revealed a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. "I know I've been busy, neglecting both you and our baby, will you forgive me? Look, I also bought you this." He showed her the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was dark green and made of velvet. She took her eyes off the dress and the beautiful blue orchids. She was determined not to fall for his charms.

"You think these things will make me forgive you?"

"I know they're not much. You can get them yourself but-"

"How many other women have you given these things to in the past month?"

"What are you talking about? Just you. I haven't bought anything for other women since we married."

"Stop lying!" Kaede shouted. She tossed him the pictures.

He didn't even have to pick them up. He knew what he was seeing. "You had me investigated?" he said coldly.

He was good she thought bitterly. He was pretending to be insulted, putting her on the defense. "What did you expect me to do when you weren't telling me anything? You're barely home. I tried to call you in your hotels but you were never there. What did you expect me to think?"

"I expected my wife to trust me."

"Don't say 'my wife' to me in that tone. You don't know the meaning of the word."

"Just answer me this. Do you or do you not trust me?" Kaede didn't say anything. He left without a backward glance.

The following months were the roughest in her life. She lost her will to live. She didn't feel like waking up every morning and she never had an appetite, but she knew she had to eat for the baby. It was her duty to give birth to a son, the Doumyouji heir. She knew it was her responsibility when she married into the Doumyouji family, but why did he have to make her fall in love with him. She was prepared to give him a son and then go about her life, but he started romancing her, and before she knew it –she had fallen hard. In the end, he had proven to be another man who thought with his dick –just like her father.

And he wasn't there when she went into labor, not that she would've felt any better if he was. After she gave birth to Tsukasa she gave him to someone else to breastfeed. She didn't want to look at him. He was a miniature replica of his father. During the last few months, she came to the conclusion that her husband had cheated on her because she was going to give birth to his heir. It was no longer necessary to pretend to be a loving husband.

She suffered from postpartum depression (depression after giving birth). She started hating herself. She was moody, irritable and tired. Her parents died a month after she gave birth to Tsukasa. She was the only child so she inherited everything – all the debts. It turns out her dear old dad borrowed heavily to finance his extravagant lifestyle– over four million - and the hotels were in the red. She had money from her trust fund and various accounts and bonds, luckily her dad couldn't touch that. She liquidated what she could and paid back the debts. She spent the next year changing the company from the bottom up. She knew it was the Doumyouji name that paved the way, which she resented, but it was due to her hard work that in less than two years she was already making a substantial profit.

"Tsukasa started learning about the company since he was in junior high. My executives told me he was looking at company data - past and current investments, account books and executive employee records." Kaede couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was he lying to her? She wouldn't put it past him, but she couldn't think of any reason he would lie about this. "I think Tsukasa can handle this problem. I'll be watching from the sideline."

"How could you have let things get so far? In a couple of months, it won't be easy or quiet to resolve the problem."

Doumyouji Taisuke resented the implication that he was incompetent. "I can't know what every single branch is doing. I hire people to do their job. I don't constantly look at what they're doing. Besides when have you ever cared about the Doumyouji Corporation? You're only worried about your hotels." Taisuke regretted his words the moment he said it. He wanted to tell her how proud he was that she succeeded on her own. Damn why did she always seem to bring out the worst in him.

Kaede winced at his words. Why, after all these years, does he still have the power to hurt her? He's a liar and a cheat. He shouldn't matter to her. "Why should I care about Doumyouji Corporation? It's yours, not mine." She was lying, she did care, and that's why she knew about the problem in the Germany branch. Irritated at herself and at him, she curtly said, "Fine, you can do whatever you want with Tsukasa. I'm not going to be responsible if he messes up." She hung up before he could reply.

Kaede closed her eyes as she leaned back on her chair. She suddenly felt so tired, and it was barely past dawn.

----------

Rui paced around Ayaka's front gate. He went home last night but he couldn't sleep - a first for him. He lied in his comfy bed for a couple of hours and all he could think about was her. He couldn't get past the pain he saw in her eyes out of his mind. When it was 5 in the morning, he gave up the pretense of trying to go to sleep. He got out of bed with the intention of walking off his mood. Before he knew it he found himself by her front gate. For over an hour he had been trying to tell himself to leave. After all he didn't want to be with her in the first place, so last night was a perfect reason to leave her alone. She wouldn't call him, not after last night. But he couldn't leave it be. He didn't want it to end like this. Their kiss last night was too hot for words. If he hadn't opened his big mouth, he wouldn't be as frustrated and unhappy as he was now.

Ayaka walked out and saw Rui with his head down pacing back and forth. She walked the other way. It was a good thing Rui heard her footsteps and looked up. "Ayaka, wait." He grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him. "I'm sorry about last night. I really didn't mean it. I brought you something to show you how sorry I am." He took out a jewelry box and opened it for her, showing her a beautiful glittering sapphire and diamond necklace.

"So what? You're paying me now? Like a whore? Who the hell do you think you are? Contrary to popular belief, money doesn't mean that much to everyone."

Damn it. Why wasn't she responding like he thought she would? He expected her to be happy about the necklace. All women loved jewelry…didn't they? "NO! Not like a whore. I'm sorry for last night. I really didn't mean it like that. It's just that, damn it." Rui ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Ayaka took pity on him. He sounded as unhappy and miserable as he looked. He wore the same clothes as yesterday and it looked like he didn't sleep much, if any. "I didn't give you these because I think you're loose. They're a peace offering."

"Don't you think that's a little too expensive? Hell, I don't even think we're friends."

Rui winced. He knew he didn't think they were friends, but he didn't expect it to hurt that much when she said the actual words. "I want us to be friends. No, that's not it –I want us to be more than friends."

"Why?"

"Why?" Rui repeated blankly. He didn't expect her to ask why. "Well we have similar interests, and you can't deny the chemistry between us."

"I agree on all points, which is why last night I was willing to be with you, and I got burned for it. So if we're going to go out I insist on some ground rules. One –no kissing or intimate touches of any kind when we go on dates. Two –I initiate the first time together."

"Fine, agreed." At this point he was willing to agree to any condition. He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight. She didn't object. She felt the tension drain out of his body.

She was reluctant to leave him but she had to go to work and told him so. He offered to bring her there but she shook her head. "You need sleep. You look worse for wear."

He felt like it too, Rui thought. So this time he conceded. "We're still on for Tokyo Tower?"

She hesitated. He thought she was still unsure about their tentative relationship. "I promise I won't try anything."

"No, it's not that. Lately I had to put overtime at work, I don't know if today will be one of them. I'll call you if I'll be late." Rui nodded. There was nothing else he could do.

* * *

Tsukasa was facing the mirror, putting on his suit and tie. It was his first day going into the Doumyouji building. He had been there numerous times but this was the first time he was going there to work. He knew this day would come but he didn't expect it to be so soon. His dad had called him the previous day and told him he was given the task of seeing through some of the current mergers or rather takeover by Douymouji Corp. His dad also briefed him on what was going on in Germany. He didn't say anything that Tsukasa didn't already know. Tsukasa was still thinking of how he was going to handle it as he got into his limo.

It didn't take long to arrive at the office. He was immediately greeted at the front door by a few of the vice presidents (VPs). He saw a mixture of resentment, curiosity, and boredom in their faces. He tucked away his impressions, showing nothing on his face. He looked around the office. It was spacious and clean. He expected nothing else. He was shown to his desk, the CEO's desk. Tsukasa kicked everyone out. The files he ordered about the current mergers were already on his desk. He spent hours pouring over them. He could've been briefed about the status of the other companies, but he preferred drawing his own conclusions.

He took a break from the merger files. He thought about going out to lunch but decided against it and ordered in. While he ate, he looked over the files for company in Germany. It was obvious that the place was going to undergo an upper level management change. The question was how to replace them. Should he promote from within the company or hire from the outside? By the end of the day he decided to go to Germany to see the condition of the place for himself.

Since the day Ayaka decided to give Rui a chance they went on numerous dates. They went bungee jumping, sky diving, parachuting, and white water rafting. Rui loved each and every one of the activities. What a rush! He loved being with her, but it was hard to keep his promise not to kiss her. He never needed women, not like Akira and Soujiro needed them, but this time he was getting frustrated. He couldn't sleep very well because she haunts him in her dreams. It was a trial to appear serene when he was with her, especially tonight. They went out for dinner. When Rui chose the restaurants they went to high class ones, it was the only ones he knew, while Ayaka showed him to the nooks and crannies of Tokyo. This time it was his choice and the place he chose required formal dress. She wore a dark blue spaghetti strap dress with the sapphire necklace he gave her. Throughout the night he kept envisioning her with just the necklace on, resulting in the most frustrating erection.

Like after every date, Rui took her back to her place. Rui waited until Ayaka opened her door before he turned around and left. But before he could fully turn around, Ayaka slipped her hand in his. "Stay."

"God, I thought you would never ask."

(A few days later)

Tsukasa walked into his office, prepared to go over his notes for the meeting. He sat down and saw the pictures lying on his desk. His body froze in disbelief and cold outrage. It was a picture of Tsukushi with Rui. They were holding hands. He picked up the stack of pictures and flipped through it. There were several pictures of the two of them on dates, in cafes, parks, all blatantly open places. The last picture was the two of them kissing. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. This had to be a lie. Part of him was positive that this wasn't real, Tsukushi would never do this, but the other part laughed at how foolish he was to believe she chose him. This happened before; his brain flashed to the time they were at the beach. She had sneaked out of their room to meet with Rui. The shock and betrayal he felt that night when he saw the two of them kiss was nothing like what he felt right now.

* * *

o.O Review! The next chapter will be out soon, it's being written… 


	15. Trust and Faith

* * *

Part II: The Morning After 

Chapter XV: Trust and Faith

* * *

"Doumyouji-sama," his secretary knocked, then came in, "your meeting is in five minutes." 

"Don't ever come in without permission."

His secretary froze on the spot. The coldness of his voice sent chills through her body, but that wasn't what scared her, it was his eyes. They were like bottomless pits. They were cold and harsh. "I-I'm sorry." She immediately stepped out closing the door behind her. She stood there in shock. She didn't understand - he was in a good mood just a few minutes ago when he came into the office. Now he seemed like a completely different person.

Tsukasa came out of his office the cold rage emanating from him was felt throughout the office. People scurried out of his path. In a few strides he reached the conference room where the meeting was held. The men were already there ready to get the meeting started. Even though this was a merger, a polite word for a complete takeover by Doumyouji Corporation, the men were looking forward to having a verbal sparring with the young heir. Youngsters these days had no respect for tradition and their elders. They didn't care about the past, only the future and the bottom line. That's what they were expecting when they heard that the young heir was going to negotiate the terms of the merger, however Doumyouji was different. He was just as knowledgeable as his dad about Japanese culture and tradition. He knew when to charm and when to push. By the end of the first meeting everyone had been satisfied with the groundwork established that day. The subsequent meetings had been to fine tune the details of the merger. Today was the third day of their discussions and they were still nowhere near done.

"I believe the agenda today is-"

Doumoyuji cut off his lawyer. He was in no mood for games. "Discussions have gone on long enough. I will describe the terms of the merger and it will be your choice to take it or find another company." He passed out a folder with the contract in it to everyone in the room. For the next half hour he spoke uninterrupted. The people at the conference table were unable to find their voices to consent or dissent. Doumyouji looked into the eyes of the members of the other company, only a couple of them were able to meet his cold gaze and even they squirmed. "My lawyers will confirm that every thing I said is mentioned in the document and that nothing I have not mentioned will not be in there." He didn't turn to look at his lawyers to see whether they agreed. He knew they did. "I fully expect this contract to be signed by the end of the day." He turned to his secretary, "Cancel the rest of my appointments for the day," and he left without a backward glance.

The tension in the air was noticeably gone but everyone in the room was still sitting there in shock. Nobody knew how to react to what just happened so they focused their attention on the document before them. After getting the okay from their lawyers the other company signed. There were a couple of points that could have been debated but nobody seemed to think it was worth bringing up to Doumyouji.

After that was done, everyone still remained sitting in their chairs in silence, until one man bewilderedly asked, "Does anyone know what the hell just happened?" Everyone just shook their heads, even the people from Doumyouji Corp.

"He's in a bad mood," Doumyouji's secretary weakly answered.

"That's an understatement."

--------

Tsukasa walked out of the building into the limo waiting for him. "Home" was all he said.

Tsukasa walked into the mansion. "Where's Tsukushi?" The maids, who've been in the household before Tsukushi became bethrothed to the young master, visibly blanched. They've heard this tone before and knew that when Doumyouji was in this mood he wouldn't care who he hurt. Everyone was worried for Tsukushi's safety. They had come to love her, she treated them as friends, but they also knew that if anybody could handle him when he was like this it would be her. "She just called and said she'll be home soon," said the head maid.

Tsukasa sat down on the sofa, not noticing that the maids had left the living room.

Half an hour later Tsukushi walked in. "Tsukasa!" Her eyes wide in pleasure. "You're home early." When Tsukasa didn't move or say anything Tsukushi became worried. She sat down beside him, "What's wrong?" she asked as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He visibly tensed.

"Did you think I won't find out?" He stood up, no longer able to sit still.

"What are you talking about?" She stood up too.

"Am I not good enough for you? Was everything a lie?" The cold rage he held in during the office was unleashed.

Tsukushi took a step back, not because she was afraid that he would hurt her but because of the blatant betrayal she saw in his eyes. "Tsukasa, I have no idea what you're talking about. I have had just about enough of your games."

"Games!" He roared. "Is this what our relationship is to you? A game?"

"How could you say that? Stop twisting my words around. You know that's not what I meant."

"I don't know anything anymore, nothing except that you're a liar."

How could he hurt her like this? "Since the trip I have never lied to you," she whispered painfully.

"No? Then explain this." He tossed the pictures onto the antique coffee table.

Tsukushi looked at the pictures in horror. Tsukasa watched as she flipped through the pictures. You have to hand it to her, Tsukasa thought, she's quite an actress. If he didn't know better he would think that she was actually in shock. "Why?" The words escaped his lips before he could prevent it, "Haven't I given you everything? Jewels. Clothes. I gave you my love, god I even gave you my soul. Do you love him that much?" Tsukushi opened her mouth in denial but Tsukasa cut her off. "What about me doesn't compare? What more can I give you? Why do you always go back to him?" Tsukasa turned around. It hurt so much to look at her.

Tsukushi shook her head in denial, tears streaming down her cheeks. "How can you, even for a second think I don't love you? How could you think that after all that we've shared the past few months?" Tsukasa didn't move. Since his back was turned to her she couldn't even see if her words had any affect on him. She knew she wouldn't be able to budge him so she walked around to face him. She stared into his eyes. "You can't possibly believe this!"

His eyes didn't waver. "The proof is right there. How could you expect me to trust you when you did this to me before? You snuck out of our room to see him."

That night flashed into Tsukushi's mind. She knew sooner or later this would come up again, but she didn't think it would be like this. "At that time I wasn't your girlfriend. You were declaring me as some kind of property that you wanted. I never wanted to share a bedroom with you. I never wanted that beeper you gave me. I never said I love you. So how could you compare who I was then with who I am now? Remember I promised that I would never lie to you? That time in the limo. I never lied to you. I looked into your eyes and I promised. I promised." Tsukasa wavered. God he so wish it was true.

Tsukushi saw the first sign of emotion in his eyes. Encouraged, she pushed harder. "I have not seen Hanazawa Rui privately since he came back," Tsukushi said in her firmest voice possible. It was hard when she was trying to hold in her tears. "That means that those pictures are fakes. Here, look," She picked up one of the pictures. "This one here is with me and Rui whitewater rafting, but you know I'm not that strong of a swimmer. Why would I go? And I don't even have on a lifejacket! I haven't, in anyway, done anything to betray you. Please believe me." She hugged him, trying to will her love for him into him.

Tsukasa tried to find his rage, his anger, but couldn't find it. He had no choice but to hold on to her. She was everything to him. She didn't betray him, he thought with relief. He hugged her tighter. How could he have ever doubted her? If it was anyone but Rui he wouldn't have reacted as badly. He wouldn't have believed it for a second, but he couldn't forget the fact that Rui was Tsukushi's first love, not him. It burned a bigger hole in him than he thought.

Tsukushi felt Tsukasa's arms wrap around her. He was cutting off her circulation but she was too relieved that he believed her. She was so worried he wouldn't believe her. She knew his insecurity was mostly his fault, but she didn't know what else she could do to try to reassure him. Tsukushi didn't even notice when Tsukasa picked her up, sat down and placed her on his lap. She continued to cry on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you," Tsukasa muttered against her hair. "I'm so sorry." Tsukasa lifted Tsukushi's chin so that he could look into her eyes. He brushed away her tears, so incredibly sorry that he was the one to cause it.

"I never did anything with Rui." Tsukushi continued to deny. She was afraid Tsukasa didn't believe her.

"Shhhh, shhh. I believe you." He wiped her tears. "I'm sorry I doubted you. I saw those pictures and I couldn't see clearly anymore. God, I love you so much it blinds me."

"Don't doubt me. I can't take this again. Last time I was dragged around in dirt because someone drugged me. You turned your back on me that time too. I don't think I could take a third time." Tsukasa had forgotten about that time. He didn't even realize how much he was hurting her by doubting her. "If you do it again I'm going to take the ring off. I can't be in a relationship without trust on both sides."

He felt his heart clutch as she said that. "No, it won't ever come to that." He covered her left hand with his and placed them on top oh his heart. "I promise you I won't doubt you again."

--------

That night Tsukasa stayed up. He looked up into the darkness. Tsukushi was next to him. He turned to look at her. The faint moonlight coming in from the window was enough to allow him to see her. How could he have ever doubted her? Tsukushi was the kindest person he knew. She would never have done something that would purposely have hurt another. So the question is who wanted to hurt them, or more likely, who wanted to hurt him. Whoever sent the pictures must have researched him and knew how he would react to it. He thought about his mom but that didn't make sense. She was already giving them the time to break up with each other naturally. She thought she was being cunning with the stipulation that Tsukushi graduate from college before they could marry, but the truth was he was planning just that. He wanted her to be able to stand on her own. He knew how important that was to her. At the time he was confident that nothing would be able to break them apart. He smiled humorlessly, who would've thought he was almost the person who ruined his own happiness. He would've had no one to blame but himself.

"Tsukasa? What are you doing up?" Tsukushi asked groggily.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"What's wrong?" Tsukushi asked in a clearer voice. Was he having doubts again?

"I'm just wondering who sent those pictures. Why did someone bother creating those fake pictures?"

Fake pictures, Tsukushi was relieved that Tsukasa truly believed her. "Did you think of anything?"

"I thought it could've been my mother, but it doesn't seem likely. She already gave her approval. I don't think she'll try anything."

Tsukushi nodded in agreement. "What about the company? A few weeks ago you told me that one of the branches might be embezzling money."

"I haven't thought that far yet." Tsukasa gave that some thought. He was getting close to obtaining evidence to press embezzlement charges. "I think you may be right. I know when I went there unscheduled and unannounced I made some people worry. If we really did break up then the Doumyouji Corporation would be the furthest thing away from my mind." Tsukasa stared hard into the darkness of the night. "If it's them then I won't let them off easy with embezzlement charges."

Tsukushi mentally shuddered. She didn't want to know what Tsukasa would do to them. She linked her hand in his. "Don't kill them," she muttered as she drifted back to sleep.

"No, I won't kill them," Tsukasa whispered ominously.

* * *

Yay, I hope everyone liked the chapters. I worked on them throughout the weekend. Hope to give you another update soon. Remember to review! 


End file.
